


Pain Pain Go Away

by MeltingFor



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27738052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltingFor/pseuds/MeltingFor
Summary: -現實向娛樂圈AU
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Echizen Ryouma, 仁王越, 菊越, 跡越
Kudos: 1





	Pain Pain Go Away

01 

在東京提起越前龍馬，誰都不會說半年前就認識他。

當然現在故歌搜尋裡想要就有數不完的信息，潮流青少年要說不能鉅細無遺說他出演過的電影——畢竟也就一部而已，也絕對能從澀谷十字街上無數巨型廣告版一秒認出——難說不歸功於那雙蒙羅麗莎般怎麼看怎麼蔑視人的雙眼——總之，目前辨識度極高，東京最受關注的日美混血兒，就是越前龍馬。

也就因為一部電影而已。

正劇兼以歌舞劇說述十四世紀時期英國玫瑰內戰時期，兩大貴族家族相愛相恨的廝殺。以紅薔微為標誌的蘭斯特家族，與白薔微的約克家族都是承傳自該隱的古老吸血鬼貴族，彼此表面安穩友好。

但這份假象只僅僅維持幾百年，因為同樣與人類誕下後代，蘭斯特家族生下更強大的新血，相反約克家族只有純人類後代出生，恐怕從此勢力此消彼長，約克家族率先聯同人類獵人一舉襲擊紅薔微家族，殺死族人無數，引起血海深仇的報復，掀起百年之爭。

盛放華麗的紅薔微凋零之下，曾因為家族長輩暗線安排，族中少年如同基度山小伯爵般在敵人家族分系中被收養長大，只為報復的一天而活著。

但約克家族的撫養溫情漸漸動搖了少年，與人類相處生活又愛上人類，開始了解人類和家族的世界觀，同時發現血族這種高高在上的階級和存在，只帶來了痛苦和死亡，如同亞伯與該隱，如同薔微與凋零，如同光明與陰霾。

身負百年仇恨和責任，心存信念與反叛，最後披祭衣，手作刃，以殺戮結束了兩族戰爭，以近千年的漫漫孤寂長路和鮮血，為所有血族披上白紗，直到世上再沒有陰霾。

越前龍馬就剛好出演這位血族少年。

當然，還要在今年剛獲國際提名最佳影片的名導演手塚國光下出道，兼有不二周助懸疑愛情金牌編劇筆下吸血鬼題材加持，與經常引起輿論爭議的雙男主角切原赤也合作對手戲。加上同場劇骨新秀的配角，位位出眾，入江奏多﹑鬼十次郎﹑亞久津仁﹑柳蓮二﹑仁王雅冶﹑菊丸英二，幕後還有著名舞台劇監製跡部景吾的親身指導，真不捧出大紅大紫，都要對不起這高水準氣派陣容。

雖然也就起於一部電影，但世人從此給他打的標籤多去了。

從出身地父母學歷擅長喜好查起，到作品成名經過原因未來發展，均均件件都是片面，但實打實能貼上標籤去理解——至少是一開始的嘗試——這位越前龍馬。

出身美國，父親日僑母親美人，自小外國長大流利英語，曾擔當美少年系童裝模特兒，為外國品牌拍硬照。初中畢業回流日本上學，被街頭星探發掘成為電影群演員去試鏡，一下子被提拔為男主角，由日東公司簽約而成為了圈內新貴寵兒，有眾前輩關照著，上映電影後自然好評如潮，打響知名度。

就是這樣：日美最帥混血兒、外語美少年、顏好人正小果實、日東照映新寵兒、最炙手可熱關係戶、前輩光環捧新人等等，都是挺表面好聽的。

後來同樣一椿一件，順風勢一轉，連串黑料爆出，人矮小排場大，為人囂張不尊敬前輩，輕視國文文化，與圈內前輩交往過密到令人不安起疑，其他粉絲開始討厭借自己偶像刷熱度，明明是淺資歷新人，出演經驗零就搶了其他努力偶像的機會，只是借大公司名前輩蹭名氣，就自以為了不起不可一世等等等等⋯⋯都是從圈內關係人之間漸漸傳出來的，大都認為可信度不低。

明明才十五歲，出道由電影上映算起也就短短幾個月，但即此廣告代言接不斷，簽名握手會開不完，數月來高據各大搜尋榜小論壇熱門關鍵字，主要原因捧殺還是炒作——與本人無關，與演技無干——就與太多圈內巨擘同行頻密，行跡可疑，背景不敢細思。

不管對貴族少年這角色有多少好感，很快也不會有人把兩者等同維持好感，拆開一看，原來真人黑料那麼多，甚至都覺得真人形象沾污了原本的好角色惋惜不能直視。

娛樂圈風吹雨大，新人遮雨還是乘風，是刮真銀還是撕真臉，誰知道呢。

02 

下雨刮風，都習慣了。

因為一些原因，退出中學籃球界之後，就被老頭子拉著搬到老家日本。

第一天入學開學禮，雖然趕得及出了門，但比不上JR的可怕上班人潮，幾班車次擠不上後，還是遲到了。在車站月台無奈等待，看時間估計開學典禮和點名也完了。

就算回到學校也要算缺課，那就乾脆請假好了。

越前龍馬等了這麼久，打算在附近熟悉路線，隨便逛逛。看到一個坐在月台椅子很久，比自己等得還久的男人，忽然筆直走近。

他叫手塚國光，一名導演。

即將開拍的劇本，還有一個重要角色未找到適合人選。他說看到站在月台的我，忽然覺得很適合。

可能是慧眼識英雄，一般人怎麼看都應該只覺得拙呆傻。但看著那棱角的臉，嚴肅的眼神，有種正氣凜然的氣質，充滿令人信服的感覺，我不認為他是街頭騙子。

我看過的日本電影不多，留下過印象深刻的就一部，聽說最近獲得了國際認可的大獎。我想了想，那個名字恍惚有點耳熟，抬頭一問，前人月影？

他一愣，淺淺一笑。

原來是你的作品，然後我點頭，那好。

在一間咖啡館坐下，我相當仔細地講解整個故事。越前或許對演戲沒有什麼天份，興趣也不大，經驗而言，以他原話「曾經在美國，當過少年模待兒拍硬照，但也就童裝穿隨便擺擺姿勢，看向鏡頭裝酷」說得很隨意，但這已經是意外所得了。

一部賀聖誕節檔期的電影，切合公司需求，迎合觀眾喜好，有流行人氣元素，能叫座的就足夠了。

一般導演簽約都規定每三年要拍出一套電影，首先要為公司賺錢，然後才有餘裕提出一部由自己選題材劇本角色和取景。執導有時是藝術，有時是從商，兩者能兼才能如魚得水。想要得到自由度愈大，先要能夠賺到愈多的利潤。

本以為越前因為我是前人月影的導演，會拍出類似的電影所以首肯。事實解釋完，雖然年紀輕，卻懂事乖巧。

他了解之後，沒有拒絕，也沒有流露出驚訝，反而平淡地道

「我最喜歡日式料理，精緻好吃，但有時也會吃快餐喝可樂，換換口味，換成電影來說，也可以是這樣。」

「就是這個意思吧。」

他仿佛徹透了解我，甚至為我解釋，以孩子一樣簡單純粹的角度。

「是，的確如此」

我柔聲道。

總有一些時候，攝影師會遇上最佳時間按下快門，留下非常想珍存下來的畫面。導演如是，總有花開風靜的那些柔美動態，想截下來可以重播的時光和場景，就如眼前，混血男孩亮眼的外表，陽光透射下閃著金黃色碎片的琥珀貓眼，柔和真摯的閃動。

03

深譜日本文化精髓，詩意虛寫含蓄，畫面細膩見精緻，搖鏡手法典雅，手塚國光的電影鏡頭所展現的日本，就如同富士山般象徵著日本影視最為高峻秀麗的雪嶺。

這是手塚的領域，要贏過他並不容易。但跡部景吾遠洋回國子弟並不覬覦這種遠東情懷，反而精通西歐戲劇文學鉅著的議論性，是另僻蹊徑，是舉證為辯，是事實反映現象的寫實風格。

自從手塚在國際影壇打出了相當知名度，以日本風情詩意細膩為馳名，帶來多少關注名氣，就多少帶動更多影壇野心的動向。

跡部景吾自大學以來就視手塚為勁敵，同樣出身導演科，雖然舞台歌劇是跡部專場，但電影也是他不願落後的一格天地。

他佇著不少早年購下的劇本，添置最先進的機件科技，聘請最專業的幕後人材，不急不躁，只等著最好的演員最恰當的時機，拍出最轟動的題材，一鳴驚人。

這種影壇紛紛草動展現招搖，就是他所期待的暴風雨前夕。國人眼界開始看向世界，從外人眼睛欣賞評析本土產出的可觀性，加了幾分西方思維和理性談討的局面，才是讓他的電影如魔豆茁壯成巨樹的最佳土壤。

這個連續開了四天的會議就是要槌定第一頭炮的劇本導演和人選。偌大的會議室四周角落堆滿了器材和文件，屏幕有十數格展現畫風執導能力的場景，對照著前方一疊疊紙箱堆成的小山，隱約可見紅筆在上面打圈叉。

會議桌面上揮落無數演員的劇照，還僅僅在中央留著的只有十數張。忍足上前撿起幾張看看，發現是個他都不眼熟的新人，挑眉搖頭。

他裝病一天，大事好像都敲定了——天才如他，當然是假是請的一個準。

不過真細細看著劇照，他也終於品出一點原來如此的味道了。

披風揚起，貴族裝束，神情冷酷，舉止帶著烈焰凌人的氣勢。

腳尖輕躍，身姿靈動，廝殺如以刀挽歌，清脆決絕。

染血收刀，淡漠神色，在高潔的月光映照下流露出的孤寂憐惜。

一鏡到底，從激昂又紛亂的殺戮，到族人死盡剩下空虛，死寂和無所依歸。

那雙黑暗中漠然空洞的琥珀眸，遙望初升的陽光，竟染成金黃色的淡然安靜。

這個話題新人擔旗作。忍足挑眉吹個口哨，果然不俗，長的還真是亮眼。

難怪一部電影後，所有人都想知道這位小吸血鬼飾演者究竟是誰。

外貌協會會員追著要愛他，大媽路人都好奇哪來父母生得出一枚星光熠熠的混血童星，廣告商紛紛看上他的炙手熱度，影視公司無不想找他刷臉刷收視。真是娛樂圈熱鬧烘烘，牛逼吹杆杆，新人輩出，要不堅強點都捱不入圈子。

刷黑洗白似是而非愈多，曝光率和名利機會就一齊來了。但名利能否過一朝長短，就看人真憑實力，還是只憑炒作了。

正面如潮不足兩個月就如海嘯引起質疑劣評，未到風高浪尖需要本人出面解畫道歉，就先有手塚國光為他保駕護航，宣告是他本人欽定越前龍馬角色，後是不二入江讚揚後生可期，還有仁王菊丸小伙伴力證越前是可愛有禮貌的好孩子。

現在還有跡部景吾電影出道作，正看上他的潛力。

這新人走的真不是尋常運。他不見得想巴著前輩拉衣角求溫暖，反著有那麼多前輩想拉他一起跳火炕，真絕了。

04 

一向對演藝沒大興趣，越前龍馬只是個喜愛運動的少年。

因為一時興起，隨意參演一套導演本來不願意拍的商業類型片，能夠大受歡迎的原因大概還是切合了時下流行的元素。

由流行小說作者忍足氏所寫的輕愛情小說所改編，其中俊男美少年之間愛恨情仇的愛情故事，既新鮮又戳中青少年的萌點。至於主角會大受追捧，不出意外還是膚淺，新人越前龍馬的外表相當吸引，氣質高傲出群，眉眼英氣冷洌，是演藝圈很少見的類型。

作為聖誕檔期上演的商片，因為導演編劇都未能滿意血族男主角的人選，導致踏入四月還在遴選最後一名角色。當時所有演藝公司都把符合條件的少男少女拉去參與海選。試鏡會場已有百多個來參與的少年少女，在大廳等著被喚名，不是看著大螢幕聽人物解說，就是拿著會場提供的劇本初稿琢磨性格。

作為另一個人類男主角的切原赤也早早就到了會場，百無聊賴的他在等待海選的人海中，看著那群緊張又不安的小演員，每一個都長得很不錯。

但這個角色並不簡單，切原不屑的撇嘴。因為人物年少，個性單純，但心智早熟，個性尤其沉穩。這種矛盾是這個角色複雜吸引之處，也是如此難找到合適人選的原因。

作為對手戲很重的另一個主角，約克家族那位天性有點暴力但本質善良的人類少主，也正正是因為切原的外表和本身帶有這種氣質，才能夠擔當如此重要角色。

畢竟一般以青年少為主要觀眾的商片，對演技要求都不高，會選偶像派的演員為多，就是因為唯獨外表氣質感覺這一關極為重要。而這些一看就不切合角色性格的表現，看來又都是浪費時間。

切原還想張望一下，背後領子就被抓住，嚇得他習慣性大叫一聲「對不起副社長！」

向後一望，抓住他後領的人果然是臉容嚴肅的真田副社長，「還在偷懶？切原赤也！別太大意了」

從剛進入公司就無情打壓訓練，歷經幾個月痛苦人生的切原，早就體會過反抗只會帶來可怕的虐待。選擇聰明地回到試鏡室，切原反身，恰好錯過一位剛剛進入會場的黑髮男孩。反而那個男孩忽有所感，抬起頭看去第二層那個兩人都轉身離去的時候，那雙琥珀色的貓眼微微一眨，就掩過去。

同樣從試鏡室偷閒溜出來，在二樓側窗倚牆俯視著大廳，幕後投資人的幸村社長就看著那個男孩一直神色漠然，隨性地在角落的椅子坐下，拉下帽子睡覺。

幸村抱臂打量一會，雖然看上去傲氣不馴，毫不親民，多半不大觀眾緣，但畢竟有令人移不開視線的吸引力。很有意思。

幸村回身到座位上，對副社長投來的目光微微一笑，偏偏不語。不二編劇這時也理直氣壯地姍姍來遲，一臉微笑莫名的帶上幾分真摯。

要不是幸村也是同類，多半看不出來那底下的笑意。就坐投資人旁邊的不二轉頭，並不意外對方察覺得到。

「我在場外，遇到了很有趣的孩子呢」

幸村輕笑，心想那孩子相當倒霉。

「看來今天運程不錯呢，我也看到適合的人選了，是很帥氣的小男孩啊」

同樣笑裡藏針，同屬雙魚座的兩人互相一笑，輕鬆令場內飄過一陣不安的邪風。

05

試鏡過程通常緊密快速，但人多進度慢，從清早開始到被工作人員催促叫醒，越前龍馬倒是難得的偷閒，舒服睡了一回籠覺。慵懶的腳步慢吞吞地跟著工作人員，工作人員把他帶到一間房裡關上門就離開了。

會場設在高級酒店，所以這裡的房間空間都不小，裝潢華麗。這個房算是小偏廳。最左側的放了兩三條沙發，疏疏落落坐了幾個人。

越前不認識那些人，隨意的向右邊看去，右邊是特地擺設成場景，地面鋪滿了細黃沙，用簡單的竹架搭成一所馬廐。在欄柵後，掩著一隻龐大動物伏在地上的影。

越前微微眨眼，應該是一隻體型偏大的金毛尋回犬。

他這才看向正對大門的方向，長桌上鋪滿了文件，放在桌後有幾張空軟椅，目前只有三張坐著評審人，沒有手塚。

但其中一個棕髮的人，向著他笑得春風化雨。

越前忍住向後退一步的欲望，站定原地。

真田副社長特意上下細看，這個手塚推薦才加上來的試鏡名額。

沒有演出經驗，背後沒有公司經紀人，別說新人，照實說就是個路人，一般人或許連看劇本都不行。外表好看在藝能界只是基本條件，心性演技實力缺一不可。

空降名額，被特殊待遇的人，一向沒人看好。這個小鬼，真能擔任如此重要角色嗎。

「越前龍馬，準備好，做這一段來看看。」

面對真田不善的語氣，一手拋在地上的劇本，龍馬還是臉無表情。

對真田平常之外的態度，一旁坐著沙發打機的切原忍不住轉過頭來，好奇地觀望。這個越前龍馬的確長得挑人，散發著獨特的帥氣。

他直視真田，那雙眼帶著一份與年齡不符的壓迫感。

不二編劇笑著看男孩，雖然不說話，但眼神態度不亢不卑，就像是看著真田不小心丟在地上，他好心好意才彎身撿起那卷劇本。

也許是故意，也許小孩本身天性如此，這種渾然而成的氣魄舉止，不是來自於底下極高的自尊心，就是強大的自信。

真是有趣的小孩。

越前看過一眼劇本，第一段寫著角色經常為馬匹刷洗。估計不能找匹真馬參與試鏡，所以才設了馬廐來張就。

望向馬廐，心想大概要和這隻大狗裝模作樣，於是走向了場景。切原看過無數次少年少女試鏡，大部分人都是普普通通撫摸下狗，表現出與動物親近就夠了。

但那個男孩一腳踏上沙地後，微微地調直了站姿。

走近那隻大金毛犬，他的唇角微不可查一勾，眼神柔和了幾分，伸手打開欄柵，緩緩蹲下。

像是一個真正喜歡動物的少年。

那隻一直等待著來人玩的大金毛，擺著尾興奮地走近，熱切去嗅著男孩伸出的手。

男孩一輕一重地順著金毛的毛髮，金毛繞著他走了圈，尾巴一直高興地搖晃，很快就熱情地撲入男孩的懷裡。

巨型金毛的兩隻前腳掌巴著越前，撲去撒嬌求玩。

「汪汪！汪！」

坐在評審的不二輕輕笑了，看著快被大金毛的身軀壓倒的越前無奈地摸著彼得的小腦袋，真的很可愛啊。

不二笑道「第一關合格了啊，很有動物緣呢～」

真田冷淡的聲音立即接上

「那麼接下去第二段，仁王，你上去。」

第二段是背後有人來找他搭話，越前沒有轉頭，只捕捉那個人走近的腳步聲。那人踏上沙地濺起小塵，似是靠在馬房的門邊就停下來。

他的聲線慵懶有特色，帶出似有若無的挑釁。

「你⋯⋯還是這樣啊尼爾，比起人類，你更喜歡和畜牲待在一起。」

龍馬很記得自己角色是冷淡寡言的性格，因此沒有回應，只是繼續輕輕掃著彼得金毛的背。

直到對方向他走近，居高臨下的身影把陰影打來，完全籠罩住自己。這份壓迫感讓他只能抬頭，與對方眼神對上。

不畏不懼，甚至太過淡然，令人覺得被輕視的雙眼。

那人打量著，忽然伸手挑起越前的下巴，冰藍色的眼底一片冰冷，聲音竟帶著幾分笑意

「又是這種不聽話的眼神⋯⋯真不知道你對我有什麼不滿」

越前蹙眉，那卷劇本初稿，只大致寫了場景和事情，基本沒有台詞。但如果不對話，他的角色就是啞巴不是沉穩了。

這是考核對角色的了解和隨機應變？

揮開對方的手，越前再次撫摸著彼得，聲音清晰，也冷淡。

「誰知道，人跟畜牲的語言又不一樣」

那人一愣，又笑，右手忽然一揮，險些擦過越前的臉頰。

「甚麼時候能學乖一點啊，尼爾」

越前眉蹙，但不慌不懼，沒有躲再次揮來的巴掌，卻抬手接住，比起反抗自衛，那姿態更像是保護懷裡的大狗。

那人的手猶如魔術師，輕易穿過阻撓，伸到男孩的臉像是捏住酒杯般，輕佻地抬起。

「這樣不可愛，可是要吃苦的～」

「卡！」

真田叫停了，看向越前的眼神總算平和了一點。切原托著腮看戲，不但被真田副社長嚴格看待，仁王前輩又趁機作弄，這男孩真有點可憐。

幸村社長一旁點頭，微笑的臉如春風拂過，向越前柔聲道

「做得很好，小男孩。臨場不懼不亂，角色的高傲沉穩表現得恰到好處，你真的很適合呢」

演對手戲的仁王前輩也借手把越前拉起，很不真誠地說

「抱歉呢，社長吩咐，平時我不會小孩子動手的噗哩～」

越前看著仁王的手，接過了幫助，然後點頭，表示理解。

不二編劇希罕地給予了幾聲拍掌，表現對新人的友善，溫和道「好了龍馬，下一段是和切原的對手戲。看過劇本準備好的話，就可以開始了。」

功成身退，仁王任由彼得大狗歡快地在腿邊轉來轉去，反正倆個都不用工作了，乾脆把它拉到沙發坐下。

這個男孩就是人選了，柳生在的話一定會得出這樣的結論。因為與其說演，不如說他本人就是這種性格，這完全是尼爾這少年該有的表現啊。

他愉快地吹漲了香草味的口香糖

「噗哩～」

06

切原赤也和越前龍馬一點都不熟悉。

但演員就是一種騙子，掌握表情的流露，顯出動作的意圖，模仿著感情和語氣，就是他們的工作。

雖然作為出道不久的新人，但總算在著名的立海會社當一年的學員，被挑選出來捱過幾個月的地獄特訓，最後能夠脫穎而出取得角色，也是有本事的。

他從小就跟鄰居同學打架，身手敏捷反應快速，尤其擅長動作場面。這一幕約克少主跟尼爾因為立場對立而反目成仇，從此分道揚鑣。

但角色自小情同竹馬，要表達出愛之深才恨之切的心情，不說要跟剛剛認識的人配合，還是演出其中的情感深度，對他們兩人來說，都是高難度的挑戰。

越前龍馬低頭，看不出任何情緒。但垂下的右手握著劍，用力得發白的指尖，才窺見角色隱忍的心情。

切原的角色個性張揚，份外囂張，看著曾經的摯友一聲不吭，眼神瞇起，透出掩不住的憤怒。

「蘭斯特的人才來幾天，其他人我管不著⋯⋯」

「但連你也⋯⋯要離開這個家族、自己苟且偷生？」

霍的一拳捶在桌上，切原的手發著抖，連聲線也嘶啞起來

「你怕死是嗎⋯⋯」

「你還是不是我認識的尼爾！為什麼不解釋、為什麼不反駁？！」

越前抿唇，艱難地開口，沒有辯解。

「⋯⋯是又如何」

試圖讓自己的聲音平添沙啞，越前第一次面對如此認真的對手戲，不由自主被帶動起來。切原一旦投入起來，那神情逼真，氣勢尖銳，非常壓場。

如果他是尼爾，面對曾經好友的質問，只會忍下難過，暴露出所有倔強。對上約克少主微微發紅的眼神，尼爾神情更加冷漠。

「就算你阻止我，我也會離開這個地方」

切原眨著紅眼，拳頭握緊又鬆開，走幾步，幾乎一拳打去對方的臉。

越前雙眼一睜，險險借著反射動作避開，抬腳就踢去對方的手臂。切原擋下，一手抓住對方的小腿猛下拉，想要絆倒對方，沒想到越前似是沒料到的樣子，真的向後倒去。

後面是堅硬的地板，後摔必定受傷。

切原黑眸大睜，猛然伸手拉住他，怎知被越前抓住手腕，還一拉之下失了平衡。

真是麻煩，切原橫臂抱越前在胸膛，反身一轉，自己後背著地，還帶著兩人體重的衝擊力。

切原低呼一聲，可痛死了。

被壓在胸口的越前也小聲喊痛，揉著差點被撞碎的鼻子，一雙貓眼閃著水光而怒瞪對方。

切原一愣，看著壓在胸前的男孩，沒防備他會突然一拳揮來，打中自己的左臉。

越前龍馬就用坐在別人腰上的姿勢，一伸腳踩住對方的手，一手作刀架在切原頸上，卑鄙地乘危險勝。

倒下後腦袋撞痛，臉上中了一記的切原大抽一口氣，身上還坐著一個人真是重死了，惡狠狠地瞪著對方，破口大罵

「搞什麼！你打我幹什麼？還壓上來、重死了！」

本來是對方出手在先，差點黑了自己一拳，越前挑釁地朝他吐舌，一點沒道歉意思。

切原這下真怒了，跟小孩子較氣太丟份，但說到輸贏這回事，面子裡子一步都不會退讓

「小混球！下來再打一場，一定讓你哭著叫媽媽！」

上面的人咬牙，下面的人切齒，兩人都拉著對方領子要再起衝突。其他人紛紛上前拉開，越前還是被人從身後抱起，拉出幾丈距離。

切原已經被副社長擋在身後，走到兩人中間的不二編劇笑眯眯，似要勸止兩人不服氣膠著的眼神廝殺。

「啊啦，隨便試幾下就好，到時自然有動作指導在，你們竟然來真的，真是傻瓜～^_^」

反正兩個主角交流是劇中之重，彼此能產生有趣的化學反應，更有戲劇的張力和說服力。

不二見狀相當滿意，「雖然主角能擦出愛情的曖味比較切題，但這樣打鬧也挺有趣～」

「愛情？」

越前一雙貓眼瞪圓

勉強忍住笑，不二勸道「放心喔龍馬～最多也只是借位親吻的幾個鏡頭，我們的主要觀眾還是十幾歲的青少年。」

「⋯⋯親吻？這傢伙？」切原如被雷劈，一臉驚恐。

下意識兩人對視一眼，又立即互瞪。

「都是笨蛋啊～噗哩」

仁王前輩隨手揉著越前的黑髮。

副社長頭痛地把切原拉到一邊，進行立海式教育，龍馬趁機朝他扮鬼臉。

切原擺出一臉惡犬磨牙表情回敬後，隨即被揍。

不二編劇樂滋滋地撥通其他人的電話。

幸村投資人抱臂很滿意朝越前一笑，伸手捏了那白嫩臉蛋，「真是小孩子，今天就到此為止，之後會有人聯絡你的了」

「送他回去吧，雅治」

仁王一雙長腿邁步，腳邊繞著汪汪叫的彼得，唯有那架在越前男孩腰間的手臂，在掙扎之中絲毫不動。

「知道了噗哩～」

隨著彼得興致勃勃的吠聲，漸漸遠去的是越前固執著前輩請把我放下來的抗議，然後就是快聽不見那仁王慵懶又輕佻的聲線，再吵就把你⋯⋯

果然這兩個張牙舞爪的新人，在立海會社老大們面前，都是隔靴在搔癢的貓咪，所謂反抗，不值一提。

07

「 我不贊成貿然起用藉藉無名的新人，賭注太大了，如果試用了真的不適合，也沒有足夠的時間換人。」

真田副社長考慮的並不是沒有道理，忽然要一個十多歲普通孩子準備參與拍劇工作，沒考量後果和承受能力，就會帶來兩方面的災難。

拍電影是一種工作，可以投放一生的事業。

「如果不是為了選最適合的演員，那花時間試鏡又為了什麼？」

幸村社長輕笑。

「相信我吧真田，這個孩子，絕對能勝任。」

當然後來的電影好評證明了幸村精市作為立海會社社長看人的出色眼光。但一開始越前龍馬的表現從令人不置可否到後來獲得劇組眾人的信任信服，其實是一個漫長的過程。

從五月戲組開拍，緊湊檔期和與其他演員調和的戲外事，乃至日日夜夜背台詞排戲學鏡頭下演出，僅僅只有兩個星期適應的越前龍馬，再聰明伶俐過人，都是咬牙艱難度過那短短的磨合期。

進入劇組頭幾天，越前龍馬不但沒有被供著俸著侍候，一樣是被斥罵怒吼整天在組裡奔波幫忙。白天跟著前輩觀摩了解拍攝過程，同時手裡捧著道具，額角滲著汗，只能從中偷著學習。

這個龐大的楚門世界對越前龍馬來說，潛藏在繽紛燦爛的鎂光燈之後，複雜得難以摸索。即使擁有一雙透徹明亮的眼睛，卻不異於盲人學摸象，湖上優雅的天鵝，湖面下撲騰不休的腳掌。

晚上查字典咬木塞念台詞，除了知情的手塚導演和眼光毒辣的舞劇顧問，直到後來都沒人曾經知道越前龍馬一個歸國子女，國文能力其實差得遠。

戲份被搶的演員背後妒忌造謠，拍攝失誤招來的冷言斥責是日常事。分發便當沒有自己的份，專屬座位丟失名牌用具，寫著侮辱字眼的鏡子這些幼稚手段，也多見不怪。

每到新環境總是不例外會遭資深前輩刁難，越前對這些事真是屢見不鮮。比起不知何處來的暗箭，這種無害的明刀明槍，他居然還覺得還不算人品太差。

比如道具總監荒井。

越前龍馬的所有傲氣是源自剛強好勝，看不起他的人總會反過來屈服於他證明的實力之下。

08 

腥風血雨。

那一場戰爭的殺戮，是劇中之重，背後是所有舞者演員的配合，映襯染血的尼爾，在空寂血雨中挽起刀舞，要一鏡拍到底，不能斷掉，就非常講究所有演員的表現。

一分一秒都要對上恢宏的背景音樂，一腳尖一指劍都精準對上對應鏡頭的中央，尼爾輕靈的腳步跳躍，轉身揮劍的揮灑自如，絲毫不差完成導演要求和歌舞顧問的期望。

好不容易完成最困難的部分，音樂轉變下，紛紛後退的背景舞者都鬆一口氣。

後半幕長鏡頭，戰後無聲的背景音中，尼爾離去，遇見約克家族殘存的隊伍，孤身迎戰。

這幕算是戰後的交代，象徵著尼爾從此孑然一身，眾叛親離，一路舉刀，斬斷依歸。

「⋯⋯叛徒，你還敢出現」

約克隊伍幾人騎在馬上，揮劍逼近那瘦小的少年，少年手臂舉高擋下利刃，灑出鮮紅的血雨，滴滴濺在泥地上。

尼爾顫抖的指尖緊捏住劍身，手背雪白，血滴如雪中綻開的紅梅。

「⋯⋯叛徒又怎樣？」

鏡頭內，幾隻馬匹在濃重血腥味刺激下，不安扭身踢蹄。尼爾的手掌攥緊敵人的劍，猛力把騎士拉下馬，一踢放倒。

鏡頭外，顧問蹙眉凝視著主角。

鏡頭拉近。

旁邊的騎士趁機偷襲，暗劍擦過尼爾閃避不及的臉，劃出一道血痕。

沒有要奪下對方的劍，閃避著的尼爾掩不住臉色發白。圍攻之下，突然後退，緊閉著添上新傷的左眼。

異常鮮豔的血紅，蔓延雪白的臉，從尖下巴匯成小河，一滴滴墜然落地。

鏡頭外沒人看見導演的手顫抖著，幕後幾個人臉色嚇得蒼白。看得明白的，都險些發出尖叫。

看著泥地上滲出一圈圈血花，切原眼角發紅，直要衝入鏡頭。

顧問臉色鐵青，緊攥的臂和拳，卻穩穩擋住了所有人。

鏡頭內，尼爾決然搖頭，勾唇似笑。

「⋯⋯無論誰要阻止我，我也不會停止的」

場內燈光映射下，膚色蒼白酷似血族的尼爾，抬臂擦去鮮血掩住的臉頰，金色眼眸流光如同轉動閃爍的火鑽，熠熠耀眼。

尼爾出手攥住人類的手腕，抬膝一撞，利劍脫手而出。倒在地上的人類神情驚恐，盯著血族的臉。

「⋯⋯這是我選的路，哪怕血雨腥風，都會走下去。」

沉默中送走最後一位騎士，緩緩跪下的尼爾，瘦小的背影卻像是肩負萬千人命的重量。

燈光漸遠，鏡頭無限後延。

CUT！

導演終於喊出這句話，等不及的人衝上去呼喚越前，手足無措。比越前臉色更差的大有人在。

顧問喝止想要踫越前的人，率先彎身，橫臂把人抱起，手上謹慎腳步平穩。

從未見過臉色如此難看的跡部。

「⋯你們去拿繃帶、消毒藥水、乾淨的毛巾，準備大量熱水和冰水，都趕去醫務室」

導演也冷聲召告清場，安置人手，條理分明，要不是聲音底下的顫抖出賣了他的鎮定，切原憤怒得幾乎上前打他一拳。

臉上染血的越前像疲憊的貓，緊閉著眼，在懷中透著虛弱乖巧的假象。

是切原第一次渾身憤怒顫抖，卻找不到發洩的出口。

被真正鋒利的刃砍了那麼多的傷，為了連鏡，竟然全程一聲不吭。

他單單看著，卻痛得要死。

09

沒有人會提起那場道具失誤的意外，事情沒有被傳出劇組外。有些人選擇把意外說成小事，更多的人大概當作沒發生一樣。

而這些紛紛擾擾，越前龍馬從來不在意。

劇組拍攝從五月到七月，橫跨了大半個夏天。越前龍馬剛來日本就進劇組，後來又住了一星期醫院，直到現在回到普通的生活，一個無憂無慮的中學生。只要電影還未上映，他仍然寂寂無名，與表姐寧靜和平地住在寺院中。

每天上學遲到睡覺多，下課餵貓打網球，晚上偶爾會跟遠在美國的父母通電話彙報。

距離父母回國安頓還有半年，自己從美國飛到日本剛剛三個月，離電影檔期上映有二百七十多天，還有很多幕後剪輯和特效要調整。

只要沒有意外差錯，沒有後添或要補拍的鏡頭，越前龍馬就不需要再回劇組背台詞，乾乾淨淨擺脫那繁紛不休的行業，就像籃球一樣。

籃球曾經是越前龍馬最喜歡的運動。

從初一加入不久後就成為校隊正選，與隊友培養默契，無論是街頭球場，還是正規的賽場，都曾經留下過他們少年單純喜歡籃球的熱情回憶。遇過卑鄙犯規的打法，遭遇過壓倒性實力的強大，甚至作為日僑比起美國人身高的劣勢，越前龍馬都是以日夜不懈的訓練，不斷變強的技術和速度來超越和彌補。

自從在地區預賽贏下每一場，到後來打入美國洲際的籃球賽，其他隊伍在賽場以外使用手段，找外援向自己出手。隊友不甘受到威脅，結果變成毆打傷人事件。

這些都不是大事情，除非有人刻意鬧大，把事件演變成新聞，也把矛頭指向了自己的隊伍，最終籃球協會的裁決，令幾個隊友從此被取消出賽資格。

越前龍馬心中忍著一口狠氣，在球場上把對手打壓得精神崩潰，再也不想碰籃球。但這樣的自己就算繼續打籃球，也沒有樂趣了。

所以當南次郎提議搬回日本，從電影裡看過日本風貌，想起表姐菜菜子，尤其日式傳統料理的越前龍馬很快點頭。而渴望過二人世界的臭老頭立即把他打包空運送回國，順便接四月開學的日本學制，雖然要一個先到東京生活，但習慣獨立寧靜的越前龍馬倒不覺得有甚麼不適應。

唔⋯⋯除了國文。

對於現在的越前龍馬而言，藝能界是會飄揚飛走的白羽毛，既輕且虛。但對於電影來說，鏡頭是走動，重播，定格，卻永遠不會消失。

10

踏入日本秋季的七月末，映照在火燒雲後漸漸落下的夕陽中，越前龍馬穿著淺青色的浴衣，抱著卡魯賓坐在廊上，任廊下一對小腿隨性擺晃。

「小不點～～～」

遠遠傳來英二前輩的呼叫，從門外咚咚咚的踏步聲來得很快，越前龍馬剛剛放下卡魯賓，在廊邊站起來，就被攬入溫暖的懷中，笑著揉亂著頭發。

「嗨～穿上浴衣好可愛，果然是小不點喵～」

早在第一次劇組見面，菊丸英二看越前就像小孩子看見喜歡的玩具一樣，雙眼發亮，不顧反抗地攬入懷中蹭著小不點。好言勸退不果，越前偶然也會被惹毛，張牙舞爪地欺負回去。

美人社長往劇組探班時，就曾暗地評之為貓系少年的爪撓打鬧，這種逗貓日常不時讓劇組人員感覺身心被治癒，一手拍照一路暗叫卡哇伊。

在很多前輩眼中，越前是全劇組最年幼矮小可欺負的一個，在菊丸眼中，小不點大約就是溫暖可愛會鬧別扭的小熊大五郎一隻。

「⋯⋯前輩好重，放開我」

越前試圖掰開菊丸的手臂，表達微小的不滿。

「才不要吶～^_^ 我要這樣跟小不點一起逛祭典～」

被環在脖子上的手臂噎住了微弱的抗議，越前龍馬只能無奈遷就任性的前輩。待出了家門乘著黃昏，街道上空空落落，以一記凌厲的後肘擊獲得自由。

黃昏之後，就是秋季豐收祭的開始。

參加祭典的人都穿上浴衣和服，成群結隊湊熱鬧。夜色下，兩排攤位列著一盞盞紙燈籠，柔和的光芒照亮到遠處盡頭。望眼過去，攤子擺放著有趣的遊戲，撈金魚射擊拋圈圈，旁邊有擺著金平糖，和果子，明黃的燈光照在麥芽糖蘋果上閃閃發亮。還有戴著頭巾，舞動著尖錐，在鐵板上翻著香噴噴的章魚燒。

連空氣都溢滿日式傳統食物的香氣，四處都是流利日語和歡笑聲。祭典中央搭起高台，台上一組身穿櫻粉和服的少女單手握著扇，按著音樂節奏拍手，搖扇蹲身，笑著腳點木屐。

眼前歌舞昇平的景象，對在美國文化中長大的少年有種莫名的吸引力。

「小不點第一次參加祭典吧？是不是很熱鬧很有趣喵～？」

越前龍馬睜著大大的貓眼，望著剛剛煎好的明太子雞蛋卷，鐵板上炒著香辣的黑椒牛柳炒麵，火炭上翻來覆去的烤魷魚⋯⋯兩隻少年捧著一堆堆食盒，鼓著嘴跟著一攤接一攤地吃。

越前耳尖，遠遠聽到身後一些女生說話「你說那像不像菊丸sama？前陣子得了新晉音樂新人獎那個！」「好像是耶，真人很帥氣很可愛啊！」之類，和「看看，他身邊跟著的是誰呢？難道也是同公司的新人？」「應該是吧……？長得像個混血兒呢」之類。

「誒怎麼了小不點？」

把嘴裡塞滿熱騰騰燒丸子，像隻饞嘴小豬般帥氣的前輩拉走，越前小朋友一邊四處張望，一邊想辦法。

身邊有些人除了手上都拿著小吃串子，頭上臉上會戴著奇怪的動物面具。看到這個，越前眼前一亮，順著人流走，眼尖地瞧到賣面具的攤子。左挑右選，終於選了一個很像卡魯賓的貓面具，心滿意足地買下來。

彎下腰好奇看著面具的英二，越前抬手就把卡魯賓面具掛在他臉上。

「呃？送給我的？」

貓面具後傳來迷迷糊糊的，份外無辜的聲音，聯想起卡魯賓抬頭撒嬌的樣子，越前得意一笑，痞痞地道。

「吶，這個很適合你啊，英二前輩」

11

「Hoi～Hoi～看菊丸大人的神乎奇技！」

吸引了很多人移動靶子的攤子旁邊圍觀，戴上面具還是很招遙的菊丸英二，憑着動態視力和超強的運動反射神經，輕輕鬆鬆地三發三中的投準靶上紅心，贏下了巨熊五郎的大獎。

「很厲害～那個男生又贏了！」「他把贏來的熊公仔送了給那個男孩耶，好可愛！是他的弟弟嗎？」阻止不了總有人在身邊竊竊私語，越前龍馬無奈瞟了一眼，這個喜歡引人注目的前輩。

接下了他遞來的巨型熊娃娃，重量還好，就是抱著這個快有半人高的東西，就擋住了自己一半的臉。  
穩住懷中的公仔，越前勉強抽出手來，扯一扯前輩的衣角。

「……前輩，不要再贏了」

你看不見攤主叔叔一頭大汗勉強笑著的樣子，也想想我們拿不動那些獎品吧。

拉起袖子準備再下一場的菊丸，一轉頭，對上抱著大熊，只能露出一雙閃巴大貓眼的越前，萌得無以復加。

「喔耶～這樣的小不點也很可愛喵～」

對上越前無奈的小白眼，菊丸嗤的一笑，貓面具遮擋了表情，但聲音清脆笑意爽朗，顯然偷笑著很愉快。

「決定了，這就是面具的回禮！要好好珍惜小五郎喔！」

「吓……」

總之把前輩帶走了順便拯救了小攤主，越前就不再多計較了。這個前輩從第一天開始就是這樣子，劇組裡一有空就會找自己玩鬧糾纏，不管不顧的話就不會罷休。完全像隻任性又愛撒嬌的貓咪。

雖然當時他人不在場，但聽說了自己拍攝出了事故，第二天就哭著奔到醫院來探望。看著眼上包紮的紗布，手上的繃帶，他一臉比自己還要委屈痛的樣子，差點沒把自己逗笑弄開傷口。

「我覺得小不點專注工作時一往直前的樣子很帥氣吶～」

像是接上越前腦海中的想法，菊丸雙手擺在腦後，一派隨意率性道「雖然也可以說是個笨蛋，但還是覺得，果然是小不點啊～」

半懂不懂對方是稱讚還是在數落，越前心想，菊丸前輩的國文也不太好吧，就敷衍地「嗨～」應了一聲。誰知立即讓對方大笑出聲來，一把上前揉著自己的腦袋，「小不點平常超遲鈍的時候，也太可愛了喵～」

「……隨便你」這句越前可聽得懂了，一撇臉，卻懶得跟大貓糾纏反駁。

倆人走著走著，被身後一把快聽不見的女生聲音叫著，回頭看去，是一個穿著可愛浴衣的女孩子，紮著麻花辮子，臉上紅得像個蘋果。

「龍﹑龍馬君，這…這是送﹑送給你的！龍馬君，請收下！」

越前一臉呆呆地接過女孩彎腰雙手遞來的東西，比起收女生心意，更像是君主接下家臣供禮的樣子，讓身邊看好戲的大貓哈哈地笑個不停。

成功送出了禮物，臉上羞紅得快要滴血的女孩子緊張地一鞠，就急匆匆跑走了。越前回想自己是不是認識這個叫出自己名字的女生，但無果。

「……是誰啊」

菊丸還在一旁捧著肚子笑不完，看向越前龍馬一臉呆地手執一枝綿花糖，一邊手抱熊小五郎，還身穿著的淺色孩子氣浴衣，爆發出一股突破天際的傻氣可愛。

12 

菊丸止住笑，忽然從越前手上接過那一枝綿花糖般的少女心意，嚐了一口。輕柔，溫軟，單純又甜膩的女孩子心情，完全沒有傳遞出去，和味道一樣，真是天真(日文音同甜)。

「吶，小不點真是個笨蛋～」

菊丸拖長了聲音，慢吞吞地解決那根還算好吃的糖，反正小不點的貓舌頭一向不嗜甜。

小不點對沒興趣的人就不會深究，對不在意的事就拋之腦後。對小事不縈於懷風輕雲淡，率性自在這樣很好，但有時在別人眼中就是自我中心，不把別人放入眼底。

越前第一次認識菊丸，比菊丸一開始對他的關注要遲得多了。

僅僅是沉默筆直地站著，就顯得太鶴立雞群，從來沒有一丁點敬老尊長的舉止，敬語虛詞也不會說，作為新來不懂行的空降，有本事短短幾天就把某些劇組資深得罪了遍。

對針對他而來的惡作劇警告視而不見，既不服軟向前輩認錯交好，也不受挫害怕而一撅不振，那完全油鹽不進的冷淡和高傲漠然，很容易讓人不了解又討厭。

待菊丸率先看清了，明明是個外冷內熱，工作很認真，本性還是挺溫柔的好孩子，主動把越前龍馬納入保護之下，很多人就瞧他面上不再對越前下工夫給小靴穿。但不靠近不願意了解就永遠不會知道，歸根究底，小不點只是還不懂不願意遷就的人情世故太多了。

夜晚還會有煙火大會。

十五歲的越前龍馬幾乎不捨得眨眼，一點一滴用力地記下眼前的火花璀璨。那雙琥珀色的貓眼仿佛玻璃汽水般流光溢彩，透徹涼爽。

雙手環抱著瘦小的龍馬，英二墊著那毛茸茸的腦袋，一起抬頭，看著煙花衝上夜空的繽紛色彩，燦爛而短暫。

「吶小不點～」

越前側頭想瞟一眼這個前輩，但只能看到一點酒紅色的髮梢。想想對方一晚都沒少找機會擠兌自己是笨蛋，是有完沒有。

「⋯⋯怎麼了英二前輩」

菊丸英二墊著不安份的小腦袋瓜，誇張地嘆了一口氣。但在夜空火樹銀花之下，溫香在懷氣氛太好的時刻，那些不合時宜的說話都從胃裡，一個個變成輕飄飄的氣球飛走了。

「⋯⋯吶，知道嗎，日本有個說法，聽說在煙花下吻對方的話，許下的願望就會成真哦～」

瞬間改變了主意，英二嘻嘻一笑，把懷裡的龍馬按著肩轉面過來。拇指捋開額上的黑髮，在那雙融入夜色與光輝碎片的琥珀眼睛中，看到了自己的倒影，然後在額頭上輕輕親吻了。龍馬愕然的睜大貓眼，英二很滿足地表示，

「太好了，我希望小不點永遠都長不高～^_^」

「⋯⋯前輩！！」

13

第二天清晨在醫院醒來，窗外陽光爬上床鋪時，越前龍馬慢慢睜開右眼。

沒有卡魯賓陪伴，什麼地方怎樣的床都睡得不好。臉上和手上的傷都不太嚴重，眼皮都是皮外傷。昨天導演雖然來了一會兒，簡單訓話幾句，就一直安靜地坐在床旁。

然後是風風火火衝入病房的切原那傢伙，撲在身上扯起自己的領子，雙眼通紅那模樣隱忍著激動，讓其他前輩硬是不得不把他拉走，還這裡一個安靜休息地。

細細嗦嗦的聲音在獨立病房裡作響，左眼被裹起的越前重重側頭一看，不遠處坐著曾經見過幾次面的立海會社社長。

幸村社長低頭自如做事，腳邊放著一袋水果，人就像家屬一樣坐在小圓桌邊，柔白修長的手上拿著蘋果，一邊持著小刀輕易熟練地削去果皮。

一圈圈垂下的蘋果皮終於停下，工整粉白的果肉，在鋒利刀刃下，切成一片片，疊在瓷白的碟上，裝飾著放在中央的顆顆藍莓，猶如盛開的白蘭花。

「醒來了，小男孩」

幸村抬頭，淺淺地微笑。

越前點頭道一聲早安，在對方眼神示意下，起身下床先去梳洗。在病房配備的窄小盥洗間，看著鏡上映著自己凌亂的頭髮，繃帶掩了左臉，臉色蒼白，在左手操作下有點緩慢狼狽地刷牙洗臉。

默默鄙視自己一下，越前拖著腳步坐回床上。

幸村已經等著他，調好高度，架好床板桌。沉默中越前用指尖拈起了一片蘋果，慢慢地塞入口，默默地咀嚼。

就像在壓抑氣氛下坐在校長室門外，等著被叫名字接受處分的學生一樣。

幸村觀察這個垂下頭不作聲的越前小朋友，停頓了幾秒，淡淡道「我知道你的理由，我也不會怪你」

或者你認為這種程度的敬業幫助了劇組，或者你認為那段連鏡太重要，不想打斷一氣呵成的合作，浪費全體好不容易得來的成果。但主要演員的受傷不能出演，入院治療，戲份後延，場地續租之類的事，有時會比重拍那一場產生更多複雜麻煩。

「你有你決定怎樣做的自由，畢竟你不是我旗下的合約演員，我也沒辦法干涉」

「但我只問你，為了一個長鏡頭，身體受傷都不在乎，你有想過後果嗎？你想到的只有你自己，覺得跟所有人沒關係，是不是？那你想想，如果這次失明了，那你會怎麼辦。」

「而我們為了電影能發行，為了維護手塚，劇組和公司的名譽，你會有怎樣的結果，這些事，你根本沒有想過吧。」

我的確很欣賞你的天份，毅力和堅定高傲的心性，但是「這樣的你，不適合在藝能界生存。」

幸村社長紫藤花般的雙眸下一片冰湖，沉靜冷漠，靜靜盯著沒有說話的越前，轉身離開。

越前在空盪盪的病房裡，盯著窗外進來的陽光，從床頭一分一分斜照，掩過了自己，終於慢慢爬到了床腳。

碟上白蘋果肉開始變黃，空內溫度慢慢上升，眨一眨乾澀的雙眼，像是吞燒刀一樣，艱難地咽下堵在喉嚨的蘋果片。

趁著上午探訪時間快完之前，趕到醫院來看一看那個孩子，來到就看見房門虛掩著，打開映入眼內的是床上抱著膝頭，縮成一團的身影。

明明快到正午時刻，但看著那瘦小孩子屈著的背，白蒼蒼的手背，黑髮梢垂下的頸，連空氣變得冷冰冰。

明明是無懼風雨，傷痕累累之時，都臉色不改，傲然站定的小鬼。

把房間裡所有的一切都收入眼底，在桌板上一頓，跡部心裡想的猜得七不離八，輕哼一聲。

「喂，小鬼」

門外傳來熟悉的聲音，抬眼去看，越前的眼神還帶著一點失落茫然。眨一眨眼，回過神來，才淺淺浮現出像威士忌酒般隱隱閃爍的醇厚。

「又是你。」

那語氣依舊是毫不客氣的失禮，跡部一下子失笑，上前幾步，一把揉亂孩子的頭髮，觀察著他刻意維持表情平淡的臉，但貓眼下淺淺的紅印，和微不可查抿起的唇，根本逃不過跡部的眼睛。

大手一把將沒防備的越前壓在懷中，手掌安在後腦上，不理會他的微弱抗議，跡部低笑道

「對，又是多管閒事的本大爺」

批評他在劇組的起居飲食，挑剔他的生活習慣和挑食，夜裡嘲諷他未夠班的動作和台詞語氣，還拿著監護人的責任來做命令做決定。

兩星期來沒少逗貓捏耳摸肚肚，天天惹怒越前小貓把發洩的爪子都往自己身上招，頻密程度幾乎沒把爪子都撓禿。

「怎麼說本大爺都是你目前的監護人，親口答應過你家人，照顧你在拍攝期間的生活，但現在看看，你把本大爺的承諾置於何地了，啊嗯？」

跡部隨口說著，右手握住越前瘦小的手腕，捏住越前的掌心，細細地摩挲。

越前雖然小臉還埋在那男人胸懷裡，嘴裡沒少反駁聲音悶悶的像是哽著，說那又不是我的錯。

倒是跡部的聲音帶著微微的笑意，低沉柔和得像大提琴顫動般好聽。

「那就是本大爺的錯了」

越前的左手猛然一縮，跡部穩穩地接住那握起的拳，低沉的聲線就如溫柔摩挲的手掌。

「本大爺再教你上一課，台詞就不用了，但要表現出疼痛無助，就像約克那位發現真相之後那幕，委屈到激動的過程，這次能哭起來，就算你贏了」

剛剛舉起還能用的左手想推開對方，忽然攥住了對方後背的衣服，用力緊緊抓住。

「⋯⋯action」

大手順著越前凌亂順滑的髮，聽任他埋在懷裡染濕衣襟，悶著快聽不見的嗚咽聲，跡部大爺才微不可查地嘆息。

14

多少人前風光，多少背後凄涼。

這個道理對有些人來說是真，有些人是假的，虛虛實實怎麼拿捏，沒有人比觀月初更加明白。身為金牌經紀人的他看多了娛樂業黑暗面，對於底下是怎樣的齷齪，要怎樣獲得最大的利益，恐怕沒有太多人比他更清楚。

難得一齣商業片能帶了這麼多名人天才合作，這是把新人一朝捧成名的機會。 本來安排了適合人選參與海選，精心準備和培訓的一切，後來都被一個空降素人，拿下了重要的男主角位置。打算以這套電影為踏腳石，聯繫大牌公司名人交際圈的觀月初而言，這個越前龍馬無疑是橫生搶去了其他新人難得的出道機會。

帶著手下的藝人演二流角色，他們在劇組自然沒有給好臉色，幾番使喚那小子，雖然臉上冷清，但辦事還算細心妥貼，也沒出過大差錯。待到少年有機會在鏡頭出演，觀月初多少對這個少年改觀，肯定了手塚的眼光的確無可挑剔。

本來是沒有背景的素人，但想法舉止都透露出獨立聰明，在演戲上也有極高的悟性，臉長得真不錯，是能至少大紅大紫興一個潮流的類型。那銳利的琥珀眼神或會帶不起觀眾親切感，但小眾總有捧場客。

顏正年輕有個性，像一匹桀傲不馴的小馬嘶嘶蹶蹄，總會有些有錢無聊人喜歡征服這種類型的少年。至少就有城成湘南唱片公司那個女老闆，出名喜歡搜羅有個性的少年，有親手把他們調教到乖乖聽話的癮。

觀月指使人好好招待這個少年，不至於讓他吃苦知難而退，也就做樣子唬弄暗示一下，要不搭個下台階，哪來讓少年有機會示弱賣乖。待越前龍馬明白了，就會哭著叫前輩，一番給糖果也給棍子的訓話，說服他簽下約做旗下藝人，然後趁著電影的熱潮湧起搖錢的風浪，把他好好疼愛一番。

——劇本應該是這樣的。

但事與願違，先不論越前龍馬對他給的所有暗示是視若無睹，還是有聽沒有懂，但突然一手橫插來搶人的，竟然是別家財團大老闆。雖然在商界還是年輕一輩，但論資歷人脈手腕能力，同齡之中幾乎無人能及那位金髮大少爺。

跟他接觸過的圈內人大都知道他性格惡劣，私底下行為不檢，但背景勢力如日中天，難聽不利的報導連一字一眼都未公布過在公眾眼中。聽聞過他喜歡奪人所好的惡習，能打磨成閃亮鑽石的原石說少不多，但偏偏沒想到這回輪到自己手上。

「那邊的小鬼，幫本大爺泡一杯大吉嶺紅茶，要加糖的～」

「把本大爺的外套拿過來啊，啊嗯？」

自手塚名導演開始拍越前的戲份，很多人沒再把鎖碎跑腿的吩咐少年，但唯一沒跟隨這個風向的，就是手塚站在身前都不怕得罪的大少爺。天天日間同場離不開十丈遠，夜間一起失去蹤影，不知道甚麼時候熟悉起來，但兩個形影不離的身影，就只差比不上那少年口中英二前輩，想抱就抱，想蹭就蹭。

「喂越前～本大爺的話，你聽到了是吧？」

是不是玩笑作弄要認真聽聽老闆的語氣。少年應下的聲音帶幾分不情願，但好像被拿著甚麼把柄，越前龍馬總沒有真違逆對方的意思。 劇組有些傻白甜還看著越前和菊丸兄友弟恭，對臭脾氣大少爺還能安隱忍氣的表象，相信了越前本質還是個可愛後輩的說法，真是笑掉了觀月的大牙。

錯得離譜可笑，倒不是看錯越前龍馬。

是看錯金髮少爺一直追著少年背影的幽深目光，那含著極深意味的上下打量，在瘦窄腰臀上的戲謔，輾轉在雪白手腕纖細指尖的滿意，都慢慢收回潛藏在暗藍色的眼底。

少年一手粗魯遞去的茶杯碟，附上不悅的白眼，金髮大爺還似春風拂迎，嘴角含情地接過。

觀月深深意會了，都說過小眾都有捧場客，必然有些有錢無聊的大老闆，比起慣常乖乖牌，更喜歡刺激有趣的高傲類型。用不動親自出手，自己的劇本也只能作罷。對於越前龍馬最後沒有成為自己簽下的藝人，可真心覺得惋惜了。

對於日後小道傳聞流出的文字和照片，越前出入豪宅疑被包養之類，觀月回以一笑呵呵噠。早就知道了難道還會有假，睡在天鵝絨大床上被上幾次就成名了，不用經紀人就能接廣告代言接到手軟。好不輕易掠過東京的風頭會轉向，無數的黑料真相曝出，終於紛紛抹黑少年那張氣焰囂張的臉，但還是有人會幕後施壓，為他隻手遮天。 

一朝得寵，風光無限。

15

忍足侑士一向有寫愛情小說的興趣，副業在網絡上意外地頗受歡迎，闖出名堂卻不好出面，托了關西堂弟的名義處理事務。上班時間通私人電話並不覺得有問題，慢悠悠跟堂弟交代賣出小說版權最大利潤化，要怎麼談怎麼提出條件要求，就是沒想到跡部會剛好親身來找他。

不管對面是誰就按掉了通話，忍足看著一如既往的上司。不過拎了個顧問的頭銜，就有事沒事都跑別人家片場逛，回來就興沖沖地炫耀自己找到好東西。

「本大爺看出來了，手塚千挑細選，就選了這個越前龍馬的理由。」

是是是大爺眼光自然好隨意地敷衍，連眼角都不睄，忍足都慣知跡部習性。

哼，跡部一副平民不理解本大爺的心情，勾起別有深意的唇角，抱臂倚在桌緣  
「聽說你那個副業，最近好像賺得不錯啊」

忍足的天才之一在於很識時務，聽出弦外之意，謹慎地一托眼鏡

「托賴，是的，不知跡部大人有何吩附」

「那部父子的版權我要了，改成電影劇本，三個月內給我搞定」

「⋯⋯哦？你心中有人選了？」

對於跡部遲早會進攻電影市場，他是早有預料的，想要有一嗚驚人制造輿論的影響力，也是可以理解。但第一部就挑這種大不逆題材，忍足不動聲色，心底卻不太同意。

「角色方面不用你操心，把劇本寫好交給我就行了」跡部抱臂一笑，儼然一副勢在必得。

上司下命令，下屬乖乖照做就是了，忍足向來猜不透這位的想法，但依跡部戰無不勝的往績，也不需要自己操心置疑。

後來不少時間也跑去發展副業的跡部，聽說不單親身上門去約人邀戲，還拿下了暫時的監護權，像是握著張王牌一樣，在會議上雷厲風行地定案了第一部電影的事宜。

忍足意想不到的是，終於拿到了放桌上的劇本，跡部就帶著新人住入別墅，後來被曝光出來，兩人還鬧了兩星期的失蹤。

聽到鳳帶來消息的瞬間，心下一沉。

「那不是別人是跡部，跡部是誰，用得著別人擔心他。」忍足撐著平靜的臉色淺淺笑著，安撫鳳，因為那個任性妄為的上司，他可沒少忙碌頭痛。

待鳳去處理那些恐怖公關，忍足才真心苦笑，讓人要擔心的，想想都知道是那個貓眼小男孩。

拍攝完畢後跟幾個熟悉前輩出過幾趟門，都是帶自己遊覽本地見識東京日本文化。沒有任何來自跡部的訊息，雖然曾經鬥嘴交好，但離開劇組也不知道大家還算不算朋友。

直到一天晚飯前，龍馬聽敲門聲，開門抬頭一看。

「⋯⋯是你，來我家幹什麼。」

貓眼裡閃過訝異，但臉色聲音都很平淡，跡部也不計較龍馬歸國子女不懂禮數太直率，只是挑眉。

「啊嗯，自然是有找你的事，你還不趕快露出感恩戴德的臉歡迎本大爺？」

兩人嘴上互踩著走，直到越前堂姐招呼，才乖乖入座。

跡部少爺這種不其然就上門蹭飯，本來是很唐突的行為，但龍馬也不在意這些，越前堂姐布置著飯菜，知道對方是製作投資人，竟然親身來找龍馬約戲，雖然覺得龍馬這個前輩很強勢，但說話還是很有禮貌，提出同居要求也顯得很有誠意——

「等等跡部先生！你意思是，想龍馬搬去你家住一周，訓練演技？」

忍住顫聲問，差點以為聽錯的越前表姐難得有點失態。

跡部大少爺點頭，「啊嗯，為了下部重要的電影，當然要慎重其事了」

「但龍馬才剛剛回來，受過傷不久，現在還是要上學的⋯⋯」表姐握緊碗筷，像是壯膽。

「這是用一個星期試鏡的意思吧？太麻煩，我沒有興趣。」龍馬隨性地說，根本沒聽出重點。

「你是看不起本大爺的眼光還是寶貴的時間？選擇你不是賭博，是深思熟慮的決定，這一周不是試鏡，而是特訓。難道憑你這麼少的演出經驗，敢大口氣說能演好所有角色嗎？」

跡部審視龍馬的表情，繼續道「當然我不能逼你決定，但接不接下挑戰，就看你敢不敢證明自己不只是個刷臉的小花瓶，啊嗯？」

龍馬瞪著對方，「你還差得遠，就賭這一周我陪你演，要是你演導不合格，你就繞著我家跑三十圈大叫我認輸了，deal？」

跡部錯愕後，爽朗快意地笑了

「很好，要是這七天你達不到標準，本大爺不認同你的實力，那又怎樣？」

「任憑處置！」龍馬一口咬定。

跡部笑意變深，不再多話。

表姐感到暈眩頭痛，隨口就把自己送走，看著還是一臉傲氣的龍馬，底下全是單純稚氣，不由得緊緊揪緊拳頭。

「跡部先生，龍馬才十五歲⋯⋯我不希望他這麼快接觸這些事。他應該繼續上學，當個普通孩子，過幸福平凡生活，才是我們所希望的。」

跡部沉吟，然然淺淺勾唇「如果他是普通的孩子，本大爺自然不會來找他。」

「但龍馬有別人沒有的潛質，我只想把龍馬應得的機會放在他面前，讓他自己選擇。」

這個選擇是不是錯誤，越前龍馬要自己決定，無論以後是風雨或晴空，都要站得筆直地迎面而上，不能回頭。

16

越前龍馬搬入跡部別墅那天，是鳳長太郎第一次親眼看到對方。

雖然早就在不同媒體媒介看過無數次的人，當真人出現在眼前那種實感，還是截然不同的。實實在在來到眼前的越前龍馬，在鳳眼中，真的意外地小小一隻。

雖然站著就氣勢很強，那雙貓眼也神采攝人，但帽沿下顯出巴掌般小臉，總覺得過於瘦小，太過鋒銳了。

拉著小行李箱從接放的房車下來，靜靜等待，站在跡部旁邊，仿佛是一個沉靜乖巧的年幼弟弟。

鳳回過神來，向前接過行李，笑著跟越前招呼「終於見到你了，越前君。」

「你好」越前乖巧回應。

「我是鳳，跡部先生的助理。這個星期你的起居由我負責，有甚麼需要都可以找我，希望你在這裡能住得愉快」

越前禮貌地頷首，卻不由自主回頭一顧身後，那輕輕側頭看著自己的金髮少爺，深邃藍眼閃著得逞的愉悅，那微微抿緊的唇完全掩不住勾起的笑意。

「……希望如此」

悄悄壓下帽緣，越前在上車後一直對他沒有給好臉色。剛答應不久就以不能反悔的名義拉上房車一路飛馳過來，路上總算想明白對方的計算底下，所把持的籌碼簡直就是他對自己的瞭如指掌。

那種自信的笑容和一步一步都是吃定自己的篤定感覺可不好受。

越前臉上流露出多少不滿，回頭斜眼，就被一步上前的跡部少爺壓下帽子，頂上還是那把優雅拖長的聲音。

「亂想什麼呢，小孩子，跟本大爺過來」

越前按捺不住好奇心，跟著對方轉過玄關走廊大廳，在二樓看了看自己的房間後，一起從空中天橋走到另一邊的南向大宅。

越前一路上都為那奢侈到不對勁的裝橫保持客人有禮的沉默，倒是跡部大概猜到對方不置一言底下的想法，略不服氣地哼哼兩聲。

另一邊的大宅就是一目了然，四五個房間，中央的大廳正對的牆面上是寬闊的電影螢幕，底下是堆疊好一小小座山的無數光碟，旁邊放著數量驚人的劇本和稿子。就像是工作地下室一樣，對於研究電影來說，這一間獨立的影視廳像是豐富的私人圖書館。

越前四周環顧一下，仔細看大廳用上了霧面不穿透的玻璃作間隔，分成有長桌的會議室，放戲服之類的衣帽間，還有些位置裝置了飲品區和睡覺區，可以想見這裡會用來日夜開會工作的用途。

猜想到跡部大爺也會認真努力工作的身影，剛剛還有的不滿都消散殆盡，越前表示認可地點評「還不錯啊」

瞟一眼少年那高高仰起的下巴，跡部臉上似笑非笑

「嗯哼，口氣大得很，可別讓本大爺失望，你知道後果的」

隨後就是關燈開螢幕，一直播放重要的電影片段，劇本放在盤起的腿上，讓越前對照著揣摩。兩人的臉映照著電影螢幕的微光，沒有交流，在漆黑昏暗的房間裡只有人物的聲音，淡淡的配樂。

就這樣一齣接一齣放映的影像，像是失去時間觀念地觀摩學習，一邊分析一邊看劇本，直到文字清晰卻變得左歪右斜，腦袋好像昏昏沉沉，少年才抵不住沉重的眼皮。

跡部感到臂彎一沉，靜靜坐在身旁的越前身子一歪，倒向自己懷裡。跡部不以為然地伸臂接穩了人，任由對方的臉枕在胸膛半晌，待電影落幕了，越前還沒有醒來，才曲起手指捏醒對方。

「⋯⋯十分鐘」

似是夢囈，越前像躲入被窩，七手八腳般往對方懷裡鑽。雙手一把捲上跡部的脖子，枕在肩上暖呼呼，熟練得像五歲小孩掛在爸爸身上午睡。

「⋯⋯真拿本大爺當保姆使」

大爺抬手一捋頭髮，蹙眉抱怨，還是伸臂攬住身上人的腰。

17

孩子年紀雖然小，但那雙會直勾勾看人，勾起征服欲的蜜糖色貓眼，還真是不簡單。膚白水軟，唇鼻精緻，迷人得無可挑剔。聰明伶俐處事看人也拎得清，就是有些方面太率性天真。

但本大爺樂意縱容，哪怕越前孤傲得上天都能罩住。

手指沿著臉滑落，在唇邊摩挲。跡部百無聊賴尤有閒心地端詳，長成這樣，還就這樣隨意睡在別人肩上，微微張唇，軟軟呼氣。向右肩側過臉，距離靠得太近，才察覺彼此姿勢親密得不可思議，連少年暖暖的呼氣都有一下沒一下地拂過他唇邊。

唇與唇相隔那厘米之間，橫生一份情人之間的曖昧。仿佛生出一股不恰當的衝動，甜蜜的，奇怪的念頭紛湧而至。

跡部少爺一蹙眉頭，險險偏過了臉。

等到越前龍馬醒來，透過屋頂玻璃幕映入一束束陽光，發現自己抱著一臉不善的自戀指導兼投資人，瞬間將一雙貓眼睜得大大的。

越前一望周遭，對自己敢把跡部景吾當抱枕睡了一夜感到驚悚之餘，就被跡部的大手遮掩住雙眼，暗色中聽見那聲音有點疲憊沙啞，語氣倒是很平淡，

「別想了，以後再跟你算帳」

「把鳳叫來，先吃早飯」

本來想用有爭議性和輿論度的題材，掀起一次從電影界波及到社會議題的壯舉。日本影視也算得是百花盛放，不乏清冷荷花一般的精緻和風小品，多的是熱血動漫小說改編的奪目天堂鳥，甚至在某些類型方面都將底線設得很低，綻放簇簇紫紅粉藍的紫陽花，最終滿足的都是官能的欲望。但電影能承載和講述的還有更多，能夠影響社會氣象的歷史性作品，收進IMBD排行榜在不同年代被回顧，像一部引為經典的前鋒電影，例如美國十二怒漢韓國的熔爐等等，才是他最想在這東洋小島盛開的一株鮮艷帶刺的紅玫瑰。

就像越前龍馬一樣。

跡部猶豫再三，展開在桌上都是預定開拍的劇本故事。越前龍馬是很讓人感到欣賞又棘手的天才演員，他的存在就像一彎出鞘開刃的武士刀，鋒利筆直的弓箭，在鏡頭下毫不緊張，沉隱內歛超越了年齡太多，潛藏的爆發力和壓迫感仿佛是刀刃開鞘時的流光，攝人奪目。

氣質太強勢獨特的同時，也反映他能掌握的角色類型寥寥可數，沒有百變隨俗的可能性，在追求娛樂精神的演藝界，他的角色選擇限制是致命傷。過度消費讓他拍攝很多電影會有反效果，也不見得他將來會在這行業一直待著。最適合他的是點亮一剎煙火曇花，短暫而俐落的美麗才會深刻得難忘絕後。

越前龍馬突如其來的出現，契合了自己對於電影界的野心。

選擇適合他的角色和劇本，是承擔比利潤成敗更多重量的決定。

18

以偷拍的照片為由頭「曝出新晉影星越前龍馬頻繁出入某豪宅疑似被包養」，一連串牽起更多黑作業像是與菊丸英二親密照，疑似與銀髮男性親吻的貼紙照。

大大小小雜誌報章都寫著驚爆同性戀少年睡遍男神之類招銷量招人眼球的字眼。不下三十六小時事情就鬧得沸沸揚揚，沒有簽約公司經紀人負責的越前龍馬，就算鳳想要保護澄清也無從入手，以跡部財團發言表態只會坐實越前被包養的論調。

有傳媒表示要求設記者會，看似好意實是刻意鬧大，不說星途不利，對一個小孩子來說這種出面澄清也會是不能磨滅的陰影和屈辱。電影投資商日東及時表明，將出律師信對誹謗造謠者持追究權利，表面上捍衛了寧靜，但卻也引起了陰謀論眾，猜測是否日東幕後哪位大手潛的規則，出面說明卻描得濃黑，搞得風腥血雨，草木皆驚。

接到電話越前表姐詢問情況，那驚疑質問要不是鳳誠懇切意道歉解釋，恐怕就要接來一張律師信控告自家老闆誘拐兼監禁。鳳長太郎深深聽得懂那表姐聲音強硬下對龍馬的緊張心疼，他也一樣，對那瘦小乖巧的孩子遭受這種輿論責難，感到痛心和苦澀。

某些當事人陸續出面澄清，例如石秀旗下藝人菊丸英二接受採訪時回應跟越前在劇組認識，是感情很好的朋友，得到很多行內人的照片作證據，奇妙的是同樣親密打鬧的相片，由貓少年形象的英二滿臉燦爛笑容分享出來的，好像就沒那不可告人，變得明明堂堂的少年友情向了。

尤其在國外取景拍寫真的仁王雅治難得主動在臉書開直播，身後搭著藍銀色大海沙灘的背景，回應了有關與越前貼紙照的事，被國內大大小小論壇截錄下來成小短片瘋傳轉載，內容是仁王很隨性地說你們都看過電影，小越前噗哩這麼可愛，哥哥有機會當然不介意親他幾下，不過那些貼紙相不是他們本人照的，太可惜了。似乎清者自清的明月清風掃走不少路人的質疑，而他一如既往仿佛招人上床睡的色雅痞帥特質繼續俘虜無數少女姐姐和女友粉。

立海會社旗下位位關係戶的手段都高明得很，見招拆招不要太習慣自然，要不仁王雅治般風輕雲淡實則無比狡猾，就是切原赤也般對公開抹黑和造謠的記者表示冷笑不屑，由副社長解畫道立海會社一向尊重演藝人員，重視事實，不管台前幕後從不以炒作抹黑來侮辱任何一位敬業專業的演員。

總算傳聞輿論都很快隨大勢改變了角度，把焦點放在越前與圈內同事交情篤，很多合作前輩都稱讚後輩工作認真相對正面的報導。支持的呼聲嫌棄的噓聲也有，但難關總算過了一道，不管這些小道慢慢輾轉醞釀之下掀起一些要站貓狗組狐狸組還是社佬組的爭論，怎麼算也總算比黑料好。

19

起因的事很簡單，但後果很複雜。

被打包上行李車的越前龍馬從早上未睡醒的茫然問「我們去哪？」

跡部少爺一捋額髮，這樣就一鎚定案「啊嗯，當然是舞台啊。」

然後兩人一車就駛到了各地舞場會所在跡部旗下贊助的各大戲團游走找角色，先是會謹慎化上鬼紅白面妝無法辦認出越前就讓他走到能劇台上即席模仿學習大師家，也會輕率在隨意搭建的戲場內會過劇本就素顏上場當臨演。

世界就是舞台。

當越前還是年紀輕輕的小孩子，雷厲風行的跡部就以不顧凡俗的行動讓他第一次體會到這個概念，比起學校教的獨立自主思想更多更多地打破了限制和思想的誤區，甚至在理性捋過世事邏輯之前，心底已經描起了認知這是張揚豪放，是天才橫溢，是屬於自己想要達到的帥氣，無疑於把少年的價值觀重塑。

從好感的枝頭蔓延滋長到佩服仰慕，對橫行無忌的大少爺身上能夠發現更多不尋常的面向而將含星光茫摻入了那純粹的貓眼。

愈發被這個人的才能驚艷，也愈發習慣聽從不再質疑年長者的決定，從出演基度山的沒落貴族，淪落到街道偷雞摸狗的小老鼠演活了一身窮酸泥濘，磨滅了清浚高貴的外表。

演過弓腰屈膝的奴隸被毒打，愈是被歛去鋒芒光華敗如灰塵，演技個性愈是收放自如，少年傲骨不須時時現卻在內歛之下磨鍊成貴重的寶山鑽石。

外人都說越前龍馬必然戲路窄，臉蛋挑角色，於是大爺反其道而行把越前拉到木人巷走一轉證明不是事實。研究電影出演不同角色，模仿各家肢體表達乃至表情線索的知識，掌握變成不同人的本事。

越前龍馬是足夠聰明有無比天分的原石。

無論是高底美醜貴賤是傲是媚，像人人都有的十面相一樣統統翻轉來一遍，生老病死之後歷見高峰再瞬間跌宕的人生體驗，極速在年華正開的時期提早發掘出來讓小孩子迅速成長到衰老，活過幾十年的老成年人一樣百味嚐遍。

一下台，迎來自己似輝煌跟有人陪伴溫暖的人生，值得。

比起歲月，經歷更能增添一個人成熟思想沉穩。

狂風暴雨一樣打落別人的舞台，兩人一路沒少遭遇白眼冷言難題困境卻無一不征服到旁觀者只得心服口服。

所以，哪怕是跡部毫無保留的狂想和野心，越前也給予無條件的信任。

「舞台劇是本大爺的正業，越前，但是電影我需要你一起征服，來嗎？」

越前微微勾唇「當然」

因此，再一次被打包上行李車的龍馬在凌晨時段被吵醒，並沒有生氣只是茫然問「......去哪？」

即使是無人深夜的出行，跡部也從未失於打理自身的招搖帥氣，在駕駛座上依然不羈一捋額髮就「啊嗯，當然是美國啊。」

20

Dirland是花費年月萬千資金來營建仿二戰時期的寫實背景，以無數上至軍校下至小兵的訪問材料由編撰者擷取選寫成數十個選項，最後瀝盡全組團體的心血才完成的角色和劇本。

越前龍馬是主角的英國小軍官，以調動行軍物資為主的頭腦派後勤，在一次出行任務中親哥哥所在的軍團前線全失聯，即便當下沒有喪命也會陷入敵軍兩翼包圍而無法倖存。將軍俯瞰局勢，忍痛堅決命令把這隊精銳徹底捨棄，不作任何救援以免洩露行蹤。

因為不能捨棄只有唯一親人可依靠的哥哥，小軍官只能私下請纓作出最低限度不顧有否機會回營的單兵救援，在槍火戰炮誰不知道誰是敵是友盡管一頓飽不想有沒有明天的階段，探索著親人仍然生還的行蹤。

年輕入伍是當年常態，但一向理性心性堅定的軍官必須用血肉脆弱去換取一絲希望，無人給予任何期待和在乎，只能是獨一無二的年輕演員才有魄力出演。沒有經歷無法演活如此深刻內歛的角色，中後期因為絕望的境地在沒人所在對手而爆發的崩潰情緒，也不是輕易難以駕馭的劇本。

全篇充滿戰火交鋒的暗湧但表面優雅平靜的訴說，越前龍馬在鏡頭前自然流露的疲憊和戾氣，鋒利又零落殘破的眼神，連單單一張鏡頭定格畫面都呈現著滿溢悲慟下的故作冷靜自恃，一行一言都成為角色的靈魂，眉眼掀動所至都是有行動前提的演繹。

因為這部電影份量須要鉅著後製和剪輯的龐集工作量，是越前早就拍完卻遲遲沒有上映的最為重要之作。反而是後來拍攝的一部文學改編作因為各種社會議論無法以少女演出，改以由他拍攝的電影不須多加後製就先一步推出，掀起波瀾。

這部三年後公映的電影在預想之外變調成對天才的惋惜，最後一次告別息影的狂瀾。

除了曲高和寡的影評人圈子，電影氣氛情調，拍攝對神態的精準捕捉，歷史份量可議論訊息，根本沒有人在乎。

報章有專欄以遺憾的角度詮釋這位星途堪坷的主演，除了極為出眾的外形也確實擁有天賦一樣的演技，把劇本最艱難深刻的厚度能順手拈來地化為本人所用，但這正正是他天性如此，亦不應該具備大眾緣﹑戲路少﹑劇本挑的緣故。

再演出精湛，也有角色的局限。

電影多一兩部就很難不察覺，越前龍馬每次出演的都是一人孓然的孤獨。

如同現實的寫照。

當時獨自一人托臉坐在英國到郊外的火車上，報章是淡漠的白底黑字刷洗著難得的陽光。息影出國之後的越前龍馬隨性看看窗外，眼前划過的是雲層後淺淺的藍，背後濃濃的陰灰。

21

美國俄亥俄州。

一抹銀色勞斯萊斯在人跡罕至荒漠的公路上飛馳而過，揚起大地的塵沙。

黑髮男孩安靜坐在司機旁的前座，昏昏沉沉的腦袋隨著一路上顛簸輕輕點著，陽光從車窗外飛速地照入，掠過他蒼白的臉。

車廂內播放著很多年前流行的老歌曲，緩慢的旋律一圈圈重覆著，直到拉起了一把輕盈的女高音像鳥兒清脆地吟唱，再從沉穩低音中變奏出一把滄啞男低音。

遠遠地平線出現一團影子，距離漸漸拉近，大手在車盤一旋，由側路向那所加油站駛去。

緩緩把車往內駛入，鋪上風塵的銀車駛入陰影處，停在空落落的入油位置。 從車門往外推，司機座的男人從廂內跨步走出，單手從後關上車門。

一直待在車前座的小乘客緩緩張開眼，臉蛋像亞洲人卻擁有似歐美偏白的膚色，他按下車窗任由席捲全州熱烈的風即時卷入車廂，帶著炎熱八月的乾燥男孩的聲音有種性感沙啞，隨性一句向著窗外人搭訕足以就讓人喉頭一噎。

「要不要帶我回家，大叔？」

旁人看他年幼都不搭理這種直白挑逗，根本是跟家長鬧翻而故意反叛的小屁孩。

「.....那如果我說，救救我呢？」

男孩垂下眼皮，那把平淡冷清的聲音，帶著一點嘲諷的尖銳和脆弱。

很快從便利店買東西回來的車主，看著引起很多人注意的男孩微微一瞇鳳眼，似是閃過一瞬冷意。他走過環繞圍觀的人，換過手拎過袋子打開車門，右手空出來揉揉男孩的頭，很是親密。

「你又不乖了嗎，Ryo？」

沒有人從後會察覺到車主那刻的表情說不出的奇怪，男孩低頭攥住衣服的手緊了緊，不答話。

「我家弟弟有點任性貪玩，打擾了。」

車主終於回頭，露出跟男孩有點相像的外型，更為成熟沉穩的表現，簡單一番做作就讓原本有些疑惑的人輕笑散去。

在路上，男人只是說了一句。

「別打算逃跑，Ryo，你只能依靠我這個哥哥了。」

被帶入房間先是傳來隱約的踫撞聲，接著有細細碎碎被打斷的對話和爭吵，幾下重物落地的巨響後變成一陣詭異的安靜。

房間內再次掀起隱隱約約的對話聲，猛然一聲男孩突兀的哭腔在嗚嗚哼哼，開始就停不下來般傳出時大時小的哭泣聲，一噎一噎之間偶然也聽見另一把低沉的安撫聲，以及深深的喘息。

鏡頭慢慢拉近，穿越門鎖後得以窺見那一方光景，能看見床被下散落的衣物，凌亂的被單被手指緊抓成一團，隨著一動一動的節奏，帶動到鏡頭特寫之下的男孩像櫻花盛開的臉，眼角沾濕朝露又紅到荼糜，被壓著背連瘦白的手臂在似乎顫抖。

哥哥猶如訴說著甚麼的，喘息聲沙啞又低沉，壓在男孩的身上繼續著規律的節奏。 

鏡頭漸漸遠離倆人重疊的影，噎泣聲漸漸變得輕軟又沙啞，配合不斷加重的喘息聲中，衝擊著帶動床鋪彈簧的吱啞聲。

鏡頭移向地板沉入全然的黑暗，聲音隱隱約約遠離卻未停，總以為快在那一刻就散架了，卻就這麼一下一下地吵個沒停。

22

然而電影本身並非主張情色，把來龍去脈剪頭去尾，佔幾分鐘的床戲分段由主人公呈現劇情的轉折變成無意義的情色短片，當然之後就更受歡迎了。

年輕漂亮又色氣的臉，誰不會對著尻一遍。

幸村看著一張又一張鋪在桌面的畫面都是佈滿色欲情味的定格照。本來由文學作品改編的場口  
也沒有很露骨的出鏡，不過登上頭版報章在網絡twitter臉書大小論壇媒體最為人人口中相傳的就是皇冠的珠寶。

披腥帶血的名鑽珍珠難得沒有一顆不負擔著礦業輕視人命的重量，帶著詛咒的瑰麗。

電影票房很好很賣座。

一個星途換來幾個億？還有源源不絕的漂亮臉孔心甘情願在骯水逐流中浮浮沉沉，商家會社的關注點是超脫不了平凡的庸碌，擺脫不掉金錢圈成的困籠，沒有誰會與別不同。

賣的是越前龍馬的少年清純﹑一生名聲和未來，不論真心還是看熱鬧的圍觀者，這些好事當然有很多捧場客。

大概不會有人真心在乎背後的少年是否單純，是否有意，還是因為信任和壓力被利用了走上了不應該踏上的成人舞台。

傲骨冷臉被打磨得像水泥，還未固定的價值原則被拉平像水平尺每降愈下，甚至在不知情不自覺不想後果的情況下就沽清了價值。

讓他在似懂非懂的年紀就似鮮嫩的花骨朵被剪下，插在花瓶未嘗耗盡之苦就開到荼糜，在最燦爛時刻得到所有旁觀人的喝彩讚嘆，留影下青春甜美的可口也就永遠在繽紛的成人舞台展出。

所有人都可以前赴後繼以虛幻的手撫摸他的臉，親眼看他性事的臉暈，瘦窄的腰肢輾轉。每個人都可以一遍又一遍去尻個滿懷溫香。

在電影一旦留下紀錄，就沒法回頭的路。

商賈巨鱷乃至普通人都無法否認對年輕美麗的追求，對懵懂失足又過於天真的美少年，也不吝嗇展現陰暗又無以言說的慾望。

23

跡部財團幕後主事人沒必要對電影高銷量以外的理由在意不滿。

電影上映後的慶祝聚會宴席排場大，不出意外是金髮大少爺一臉自得似牽著越前龍馬像一隻為他得獎的高貴波斯貓繞場一圈。

老闆恩寵的光芒加身，越前是眾所追捧的小明星就自然一一應酬來往過去的共事同儕乃至素未謀面投資方和陌生大商賈。

聚會場面熱鬧這一刻，最能看得見浮上僅僅水面的人情，更何況，演員之間情份本就難分真假。

從最初劇組至今，還會偶然深夜傳訊關心自己睡得好不好的仁王前輩，兩年間絲毫不改色痞氣一副斯然不羈，連連炒作緋聞纏身也沒關係。

盡管越前有時懶得搭理，前輩還是偶然在私下無人時玩鬧著，會強吻自己臉頰。

越前看向遠處，曾經的英二前輩朝他微微一笑就移開視線。

也許是近年傳聞形象不夠正面，對方公司不允許友好同鏡，沒法在明面幕前與他交好，但兩年間的一舉一動慢慢冷卻，這些點滴已經漸漸擴大在日後疏離如陌生人。

那夜煙花是最後的相處，燦爛滿天讓人如此難忘，眨眼間就煙消雲散。

越前轉過視線。

慶功宴上要頻繁應對來來往往虛情假笑的人紛紛握過的手，層層疊起的每一張遞來的名片，甚至於會夾著酒店號房卡和電話號碼。就像以前在片場遭遇的小打小鬧欺凌，對這些微妙到無傷大雅的困擾，是暗示是邀請是謎團越前並沒有探索的興趣，思考停留於不求甚解，即使明瞭也只會嗤之以鼻。

宴席最後是用陰影籠罩自己身影，一直默默注視他的幸村所給予意味深長的忠告。

「我真希望你走到這裡為止。」

24

立海會社沒有朝他伸出橄欖枝，比起歷時久效益遠還要一直試鏡吃白果的演藝工作，還是等同金錢搖樹落的其他廣告商紛紛找上門更為快捷。

然而不論是第幾次試鏡換衣服裝出笑臉都達到極限，越前龍馬開始從心底厭倦這些失去靈魂個性無聊至極的換裝人偶工作。

身後的經紀人說要想在這行業待下去，接甚麼通告也許可以選擇，但有些場合邀請必須去，人脈就是一切的基礎，不孜不倦說到後來語氣趕得上恨鐵不成鋼地唸叨著煙酒場我替你擋了，正經的你全部都得去接。

明知情理兼施之下似乎誰都理虧，但這些並不是說服到越前的最後稻草，而是被把握軟肋的拜託和請求。這條路選擇了就要堅持，與其說只攸關自己一人，背後更多的是有工作團隊要養活，要考慮到於情於理於合約於責住於建基於同事友情之上的義務都要完成的工作。

自己必須保持專業冷靜，完成合約規定。

這是有規規條條要遵守的大人世界。

經紀人輕輕拍肩，勸說道

「越前，只是拍硬照而已。」

25

難得一次試鏡，被導演要求即地重演那場被戲稱少年的「成名戰」。

沒有清場，沒有迥避，沒有劇本，只有大型白鎂光燈下的床鋪和環繞一圈的眾人笑聲嘴臉。早在後台時候就能感受到別人的目光和議論紛紛，看得見不入流的眼神在臉蛋身上流連，竊笑男孩真人臉俏細腰銷魂笑，膚白腿長懂得床上叫。

越前冷眉一挑一言不發，經紀人以身體不適為由暫時推掉，把人拖入休息室冷靜。

好久不見的觀月前輩不顧阻攔，憑仗一些劇組情份進了休息室，看見了桌面上一堆不懷好意的禮物就眼睛滴溜轉，抬手繞髮絲就嘆息說，忍忍也好，經紀公司把不聽話混不起的都轉介去拍馬賽克電影，過一段時間就會好的，好歹現在能混飯吃。

熱鬧過後，越前走出休息室，跟其他試鏡演員一樣進入第二輪選拔。

18

以偷拍的照片為由頭「曝出新晉影星越前龍馬頻繁出入某豪宅疑似被包養」，一連串牽起更多黑作業像是與菊丸英二親密照，疑似與銀髮男性親吻的貼紙照。

大大小小雜誌報章都寫著驚爆同性戀少年睡遍男神之類招銷量招人眼球的字眼。不下三十六小時事情就鬧得沸沸揚揚，沒有簽約公司經紀人負責的越前龍馬，就算鳳想要保護澄清也無從入手，以跡部財團發言表態只會坐實越前被包養的論調。

有傳媒表示要求設記者會，看似好意實是刻意鬧大，不說星途不利，對一個小孩子來說這種出面澄清也會是不能磨滅的陰影和屈辱。電影投資商日東及時表明，將出律師信對誹謗造謠者持追究權利，表面上捍衛了寧靜，但卻也引起了陰謀論眾，猜測是否日東幕後哪位大手潛的規則，出面說明卻描得濃黑，搞得風腥血雨，草木皆驚。

接到電話越前表姐詢問情況，那驚疑質問要不是鳳誠懇切意道歉解釋，恐怕就要接來一張律師信控告自家老闆誘拐兼監禁。鳳長太郎深深聽得懂那表姐聲音強硬下對龍馬的緊張心疼，他也一樣，對那瘦小乖巧的孩子遭受這種輿論責難，感到痛心和苦澀。

某些當事人陸續出面澄清，例如石秀旗下藝人菊丸英二接受採訪時回應跟越前在劇組認識，是感情很好的朋友，得到很多行內人的照片作證據，奇妙的是同樣親密打鬧的相片，由貓少年形象的英二滿臉燦爛笑容分享出來的，好像就沒那不可告人，變得明明堂堂的少年友情向了。

尤其在國外取景拍寫真的仁王雅治難得主動在臉書開直播，身後搭著藍銀色大海沙灘的背景，回應了有關與越前貼紙照的事，被國內大大小小論壇截錄下來成小短片瘋傳轉載，內容是仁王很隨性地說你們都看過電影，小越前噗哩這麼可愛，哥哥有機會當然不介意親他幾下，不過那些貼紙相不是他們本人照的，太可惜了。似乎清者自清的明月清風掃走不少路人的質疑，而他一如既往仿佛招人上床睡的色雅痞帥特質繼續俘虜無數少女姐姐和女友粉。

立海會社旗下位位關係戶的手段都高明得很，見招拆招不要太習慣自然，要不仁王雅治般風輕雲淡實則無比狡猾，就是切原赤也般對公開抹黑和造謠的記者表示冷笑不屑，由副社長解畫道立海會社一向尊重演藝人員，重視事實，不管台前幕後從不以炒作抹黑來侮辱任何一位敬業專業的演員。

總算傳聞輿論都很快隨大勢改變了角度，把焦點放在越前與圈內同事交情篤，很多合作前輩都稱讚後輩工作認真相對正面的報導。支持的呼聲嫌棄的噓聲也有，但難關總算過了一道，不管這些小道慢慢輾轉醞釀之下掀起一些要站貓狗組狐狸組還是社佬組的爭論，怎麼算也總算比黑料好。

19

起因的事很簡單，但後果很複雜。

被打包上行李車的越前龍馬從早上未睡醒的茫然問「我們去哪？」

跡部少爺一捋額髮，這樣就一鎚定案「啊嗯，當然是舞台啊。」

然後兩人一車就駛到了各地舞場會所在跡部旗下贊助的各大戲團游走找角色，先是會謹慎化上鬼紅白面妝無法辦認出越前就讓他走到能劇台上即席模仿學習大師家，也會輕率在隨意搭建的戲場內會過劇本就素顏上場當臨演。

世界就是舞台。

當越前還是年紀輕輕的小孩子，雷厲風行的跡部就以不顧凡俗的行動讓他第一次體會到這個概念，比起學校教的獨立自主思想更多更多地打破了限制和思想的誤區，甚至在理性捋過世事邏輯之前，心底已經描起了認知這是張揚豪放，是天才橫溢，是屬於自己想要達到的帥氣，無疑於把少年的價值觀重塑。

從好感的枝頭蔓延滋長到佩服仰慕，對橫行無忌的大少爺身上能夠發現更多不尋常的面向而將含星光茫摻入了那純粹的貓眼。

愈發被這個人的才能驚艷，也愈發習慣聽從不再質疑年長者的決定，從出演基度山的沒落貴族，淪落到街道偷雞摸狗的小老鼠演活了一身窮酸泥濘，磨滅了清浚高貴的外表。

演過弓腰屈膝的奴隸被毒打，愈是被歛去鋒芒光華敗如灰塵，演技個性愈是收放自如，少年傲骨不須時時現卻在內歛之下磨鍊成貴重的寶山鑽石。

外人都說越前龍馬必然戲路窄，臉蛋挑角色，於是大爺反其道而行把越前拉到木人巷走一轉證明不是事實。研究電影出演不同角色，模仿各家肢體表達乃至表情線索的知識，掌握變成不同人的本事。

越前龍馬是足夠聰明有無比天分的原石。

無論是高底美醜貴賤是傲是媚，像人人都有的十面相一樣統統翻轉來一遍，生老病死之後歷見高峰再瞬間跌宕的人生體驗，極速在年華正開的時期提早發掘出來讓小孩子迅速成長到衰老，活過幾十年的老成年人一樣百味嚐遍。

一下台，迎來自己似輝煌跟有人陪伴溫暖的人生，值得。

比起歲月，經歷更能增添一個人成熟思想沉穩。

狂風暴雨一樣打落別人的舞台，兩人一路沒少遭遇白眼冷言難題困境卻無一不征服到旁觀者只得心服口服。

所以，哪怕是跡部毫無保留的狂想和野心，越前也給予無條件的信任。

「舞台劇是本大爺的正業，越前，但是電影我需要你一起征服，來嗎？」

越前微微勾唇「當然」

因此，再一次被打包上行李車的龍馬在凌晨時段被吵醒，並沒有生氣只是茫然問「......去哪？」

即使是無人深夜的出行，跡部也從未失於打理自身的招搖帥氣，在駕駛座上依然不羈一捋額髮就「啊嗯，當然是美國啊。」

20

Dirland是花費年月萬千資金來營建仿二戰時期的寫實背景，以無數上至軍校下至小兵的訪問材料由編撰者擷取選寫成數十個選項，最後瀝盡全組團體的心血才完成的角色和劇本。

越前龍馬是主角的英國小軍官，以調動行軍物資為主的頭腦派後勤，在一次出行任務中親哥哥所在的軍團前線全失聯，即便當下沒有喪命也會陷入敵軍兩翼包圍而無法倖存。將軍俯瞰局勢，忍痛堅決命令把這隊精銳徹底捨棄，不作任何救援以免洩露行蹤。

因為不能捨棄只有唯一親人可依靠的哥哥，小軍官只能私下請纓作出最低限度不顧有否機會回營的單兵救援，在槍火戰炮誰不知道誰是敵是友盡管一頓飽不想有沒有明天的階段，探索著親人仍然生還的行蹤。

年輕入伍是當年常態，但一向理性心性堅定的軍官必須用血肉脆弱去換取一絲希望，無人給予任何期待和在乎，只能是獨一無二的年輕演員才有魄力出演。沒有經歷無法演活如此深刻內歛的角色，中後期因為絕望的境地在沒人所在對手而爆發的崩潰情緒，也不是輕易難以駕馭的劇本。

全篇充滿戰火交鋒的暗湧但表面優雅平靜的訴說，越前龍馬在鏡頭前自然流露的疲憊和戾氣，鋒利又零落殘破的眼神，連單單一張鏡頭定格畫面都呈現著滿溢悲慟下的故作冷靜自恃，一行一言都成為角色的靈魂，眉眼掀動所至都是有行動前提的演繹。

因為這部電影份量須要鉅著後製和剪輯的龐集工作量，是越前早就拍完卻遲遲沒有上映的最為重要之作。反而是後來拍攝的一部文學改編作因為各種社會議論無法以少女演出，改以由他拍攝的電影不須多加後製就先一步推出，掀起波瀾。

這部三年後公映的電影在預想之外變調成對天才的惋惜，最後一次告別息影的狂瀾。

除了曲高和寡的影評人圈子，電影氣氛情調，拍攝對神態的精準捕捉，歷史份量可議論訊息，根本沒有人在乎。

報章有專欄以遺憾的角度詮釋這位星途堪坷的主演，除了極為出眾的外形也確實擁有天賦一樣的演技，把劇本最艱難深刻的厚度能順手拈來地化為本人所用，但這正正是他天性如此，亦不應該具備大眾緣﹑戲路少﹑劇本挑的緣故。

再演出精湛，也有角色的局限。

電影多一兩部就很難不察覺，越前龍馬每次出演的都是一人孓然的孤獨。

如同現實的寫照。

當時獨自一人托臉坐在英國到郊外的火車上，報章是淡漠的白底黑字刷洗著難得的陽光。息影出國之後的越前龍馬隨性看看窗外，眼前划過的是雲層後淺淺的藍，背後濃濃的陰灰。

21

美國俄亥俄州。

一抹銀色勞斯萊斯在人跡罕至荒漠的公路上飛馳而過，揚起大地的塵沙。

黑髮男孩安靜坐在司機旁的前座，昏昏沉沉的腦袋隨著一路上顛簸輕輕點著，陽光從車窗外飛速地照入，掠過他蒼白的臉。

車廂內播放著很多年前流行的老歌曲，緩慢的旋律一圈圈重覆著，直到拉起了一把輕盈的女高音像鳥兒清脆地吟唱，再從沉穩低音中變奏出一把滄啞男低音。

遠遠地平線出現一團影子，距離漸漸拉近，大手在車盤一旋，由側路向那所加油站駛去。

緩緩把車往內駛入，鋪上風塵的銀車駛入陰影處，停在空落落的入油位置。 從車門往外推，司機座的男人從廂內跨步走出，單手從後關上車門。

一直待在車前座的小乘客緩緩張開眼，臉蛋像亞洲人卻擁有似歐美偏白的膚色，他按下車窗任由席捲全州熱烈的風即時卷入車廂，帶著炎熱八月的乾燥男孩的聲音有種性感沙啞，隨性一句向著窗外人搭訕足以就讓人喉頭一噎。

「要不要帶我回家，大叔？」

旁人看他年幼都不搭理這種直白挑逗，根本是跟家長鬧翻而故意反叛的小屁孩。

「.....那如果我說，救救我呢？」

男孩垂下眼皮，那把平淡冷清的聲音，帶著一點嘲諷的尖銳和脆弱。

很快從便利店買東西回來的車主，看著引起很多人注意的男孩微微一瞇鳳眼，似是閃過一瞬冷意。他走過環繞圍觀的人，換過手拎過袋子打開車門，右手空出來揉揉男孩的頭，很是親密。

「你又不乖了嗎，Ryo？」

沒有人從後會察覺到車主那刻的表情說不出的奇怪，男孩低頭攥住衣服的手緊了緊，不答話。

「我家弟弟有點任性貪玩，打擾了。」

車主終於回頭，露出跟男孩有點相像的外型，更為成熟沉穩的表現，簡單一番做作就讓原本有些疑惑的人輕笑散去。

在路上，男人只是說了一句。

「別打算逃跑，Ryo，你只能依靠我這個哥哥了。」

被帶入房間先是傳來隱約的踫撞聲，接著有細細碎碎被打斷的對話和爭吵，幾下重物落地的巨響後變成一陣詭異的安靜。

房間內再次掀起隱隱約約的對話聲，猛然一聲男孩突兀的哭腔在嗚嗚哼哼，開始就停不下來般傳出時大時小的哭泣聲，一噎一噎之間偶然也聽見另一把低沉的安撫聲，以及深深的喘息。

鏡頭慢慢拉近，穿越門鎖後得以窺見那一方光景，能看見床被下散落的衣物，凌亂的被單被手指緊抓成一團，隨著一動一動的節奏，帶動到鏡頭特寫之下的男孩像櫻花盛開的臉，眼角沾濕朝露又紅到荼糜，被壓著背連瘦白的手臂在似乎顫抖。

哥哥猶如訴說著甚麼的，喘息聲沙啞又低沉，壓在男孩的身上繼續著規律的節奏。 

鏡頭漸漸遠離倆人重疊的影，噎泣聲漸漸變得輕軟又沙啞，配合不斷加重的喘息聲中，衝擊著帶動床鋪彈簧的吱啞聲。

鏡頭移向地板沉入全然的黑暗，聲音隱隱約約遠離卻未停，總以為快在那一刻就散架了，卻就這麼一下一下地吵個沒停。

22

然而電影本身並非主張情色，把來龍去脈剪頭去尾，佔幾分鐘的床戲分段由主人公呈現劇情的轉折變成無意義的情色短片，當然之後就更受歡迎了。

年輕漂亮又色氣的臉，誰不會對著尻一遍。

幸村看著一張又一張鋪在桌面的畫面都是佈滿色欲情味的定格照。本來由文學作品改編的場口  
也沒有很露骨的出鏡，不過登上頭版報章在網絡twitter臉書大小論壇媒體最為人人口中相傳的就是皇冠的珠寶。

披腥帶血的名鑽珍珠難得沒有一顆不負擔著礦業輕視人命的重量，帶著詛咒的瑰麗。

電影票房很好很賣座。

一個星途換來幾個億？還有源源不絕的漂亮臉孔心甘情願在骯水逐流中浮浮沉沉，商家會社的關注點是超脫不了平凡的庸碌，擺脫不掉金錢圈成的困籠，沒有誰會與別不同。

賣的是越前龍馬的少年清純﹑一生名聲和未來，不論真心還是看熱鬧的圍觀者，這些好事當然有很多捧場客。

大概不會有人真心在乎背後的少年是否單純，是否有意，還是因為信任和壓力被利用了走上了不應該踏上的成人舞台。

傲骨冷臉被打磨得像水泥，還未固定的價值原則被拉平像水平尺每降愈下，甚至在不知情不自覺不想後果的情況下就沽清了價值。

讓他在似懂非懂的年紀就似鮮嫩的花骨朵被剪下，插在花瓶未嘗耗盡之苦就開到荼糜，在最燦爛時刻得到所有旁觀人的喝彩讚嘆，留影下青春甜美的可口也就永遠在繽紛的成人舞台展出。

所有人都可以前赴後繼以虛幻的手撫摸他的臉，親眼看他性事的臉暈，瘦窄的腰肢輾轉。每個人都可以一遍又一遍去尻個滿懷溫香。

在電影一旦留下紀錄，就沒法回頭的路。

商賈巨鱷乃至普通人都無法否認對年輕美麗的追求，對懵懂失足又過於天真的美少年，也不吝嗇展現陰暗又無以言說的慾望。

23

跡部財團幕後主事人沒必要對電影高銷量以外的理由在意不滿。

電影上映後的慶祝聚會宴席排場大，不出意外是金髮大少爺一臉自得似牽著越前龍馬像一隻為他得獎的高貴波斯貓繞場一圈。

老闆恩寵的光芒加身，越前是眾所追捧的小明星就自然一一應酬來往過去的共事同儕乃至素未謀面投資方和陌生大商賈。

聚會場面熱鬧這一刻，最能看得見浮上僅僅水面的人情，更何況，演員之間情份本就難分真假。

從最初劇組至今，還會偶然深夜傳訊關心自己睡得好不好的仁王前輩，兩年間絲毫不改色痞氣一副斯然不羈，連連炒作緋聞纏身也沒關係。

盡管越前有時懶得搭理，前輩還是偶然在私下無人時玩鬧著，會強吻自己臉頰。

越前看向遠處，曾經的英二前輩朝他微微一笑就移開視線。

也許是近年傳聞形象不夠正面，對方公司不允許友好同鏡，沒法在明面幕前與他交好，但兩年間的一舉一動慢慢冷卻，這些點滴已經漸漸擴大在日後疏離如陌生人。

那夜煙花是最後的相處，燦爛滿天讓人如此難忘，眨眼間就煙消雲散。

越前轉過視線。

慶功宴上要頻繁應對來來往往虛情假笑的人紛紛握過的手，層層疊起的每一張遞來的名片，甚至於會夾著酒店號房卡和電話號碼。就像以前在片場遭遇的小打小鬧欺凌，對這些微妙到無傷大雅的困擾，是暗示是邀請是謎團越前並沒有探索的興趣，思考停留於不求甚解，即使明瞭也只會嗤之以鼻。

宴席最後是用陰影籠罩自己身影，一直默默注視他的幸村所給予意味深長的忠告。

「我真希望你走到這裡為止。」

24

立海會社沒有朝他伸出橄欖枝，比起歷時久效益遠還要一直試鏡吃白果的演藝工作，還是等同金錢搖樹落的其他廣告商紛紛找上門更為快捷。

然而不論是第幾次試鏡換衣服裝出笑臉都達到極限，越前龍馬開始從心底厭倦這些失去靈魂個性無聊至極的換裝人偶工作。

身後的經紀人說要想在這行業待下去，接甚麼通告也許可以選擇，但有些場合邀請必須去，人脈就是一切的基礎，不孜不倦說到後來語氣趕得上恨鐵不成鋼地唸叨著煙酒場我替你擋了，正經的你全部都得去接。

明知情理兼施之下似乎誰都理虧，但這些並不是說服到越前的最後稻草，而是被把握軟肋的拜託和請求。這條路選擇了就要堅持，與其說只攸關自己一人，背後更多的是有工作團隊要養活，要考慮到於情於理於合約於責住於建基於同事友情之上的義務都要完成的工作。

自己必須保持專業冷靜，完成合約規定。

這是有規規條條要遵守的大人世界。

經紀人輕輕拍肩，勸說道

「越前，只是拍硬照而已。」

25

難得一次試鏡，被導演要求即地重演那場被戲稱少年的「成名戰」。

沒有清場，沒有迥避，沒有劇本，只有大型白鎂光燈下的床鋪和環繞一圈的眾人笑聲嘴臉。早在後台時候就能感受到別人的目光和議論紛紛，看得見不入流的眼神在臉蛋身上流連，竊笑男孩真人臉俏細腰銷魂笑，膚白腿長懂得床上叫。

越前冷眉一挑一言不發，經紀人以身體不適為由暫時推掉，把人拖入休息室冷靜。

好久不見的觀月前輩不顧阻攔，憑仗一些劇組情份進了休息室，看見了桌面上一堆不懷好意的禮物就眼睛滴溜轉，抬手繞髮絲就嘆息說，忍忍也好，經紀公司把不聽話混不起的都轉介去拍馬賽克電影，過一段時間就會好的，好歹現在能混飯吃。

熱鬧過後，越前走出休息室，跟其他試鏡演員一樣進入第二輪選拔。

26

誰都知道的潛規則，是不能張聲，不能阻止，不能奪門而出。

每個進入行業的人都聽聞過風聲又閉口不談，置身事外就能安然無恙是對所有人都行之有效的緘言規則。因為發聲就會被冷落排斥在圈子外，只要發聲就會失職被解僱得不到好轉介，僅僅發聲就會成為被嫌惡被猜忌的共犯和受害者。

不應該有例外。

越前剎白了一張臉，開門把的手顫抖著，腳下一轉就衝出了導演休息室。

不聽從監製吩咐不應該，不配合娛藝圈默認生態是失格，不理會劇組呼喊命令是漠視輩份階級，不回覆經紀人訊息是故意違約——應該要做甚麼事要怎麼做他很清楚，唯獨不懂得單獨跑出來的自己將來能夠和應該怎麼做。

他臉色仍然蒼白，手心冰冷卻不覺得虛弱，是憤怒。

「可以做甚麼？」

手機裡可以找的人從密密麻麻的通訊錄拉下來，很多沒有聯絡也僅僅是表面之交的二作號碼，真正與自己有些關係的人，曾經以為可以信任靠近的前輩，也許剩下只會來事的仁王，早就灰掉的英二，不在國內總是忙錄的手塚國光……

最終，打給切原也沒有接聽。

也許關機了，也可能這是經紀人的工作號碼，也可能他早就換號碼了。

他身無分文連錢包信用卡都不想再回去取，更加不想就這個時候灰溜溜跑回家逃避。日本的電訊付費網絡不算發達普及，憑線上訂購必須就是國際連鎖式繁星級酒店。

冷哼一聲自嘲一笑。

當在美國取景時去慣的這種地方，最後也竟然是他唯一的避難所。

越前三下兩除二把衣服脫下塞入洗衣機，洗乾淨之前，甚麼都不想做。

——不想回家。

直到白天在落地窗外漸變成昏黑的夜，從外門傳來敲聲三次，不聽回覆就推門而入的人果然是最大的財團老闆跡部先生。

越前漠然回望。

是啊，劇組正要人的時候旗下員工臨場逃脫而且曠工失聯大半天，要負責任這麼大的事情，這位當然會找過來。金髮大少爺抱胸抵在門邊，一副高高在上的笑意迎上對方的瞪視。

「生氣了，啊嗯？想在酒店過一晚？」

越前像隻幼小的貓，眼睛圓圓瞪大，裝出一副兇狠卻無法傷害任何人。

跡部笑著走近，語氣像熟稔一樣「連唇都發白抖著，這就害怕了？」

「放心，本大爺對未成年沒興趣。」

「不過，你還想把自己當是沒長大的小孩嗎？」

27

他獨自回日本東京面臨鋪天蓋地的質問。

工作失約視作沒關係，父母表姊憂慮沒法回應，曾經多少有點熟悉的人都在電視清談節目上嘲笑怒罵，呼籲溫暖柔情言語送雞湯，但在越前眼中，也只是一時趁熱鬧一時給冷臉的鬧劇。

多少還近在咫尺的身邊人都傳來虛假的安慰，說多了就是違心勸世的在情說理，在生活圈子還是遇見的鄰里朋友都是暗自嘲弄嘴笑，在疲憊的身上還搜括著所有能對外說的話題。

越前不在意。

跟手機和互聯網相處的時間變多了，才發現更諷刺的是，只能在網絡找到真正不加掩飾的聲音敢直接說真話的嘴臉。

「丟臉的東西」  
「沒廉恥婊子」  
「吵熱度上頭版的不貞婦」

越前發聲了。

所以他安然接受所有早有預料會不斷湧來的種種立場紛紜爭奪喧囂。

盡管努力獨立避而不見，但也沒有誰甚麼東西是善茬不會主動找上門來麻煩，就如同源源不絕地寄去公司地址和為了保障表姐安寧生活而獨自搬出來的家都塞滿了污穢的侮辱的投訴的郵件禮物。

導演被爆出多年來在行業的刻薄剝削潛規則，第一個出現的制裁聲音很平淡卻平地炸成雷，像是掀起一層浪的螞蟻要被淹沒，但在慢慢成浪成嘯的呼聲中會出現愈來愈多的共同受害者的聲音。

當時被自己逃跑而獨自面對的男孩。  
忍氣吞聲到名成利就無法重新開口的巨擘。  
種種過氣被冷藏的各式娛藝小曇花。

失去各種言論注意的娛樂報章卻用最兒戲的文筆，把逐個逐個受害者的名字列入各色取樂的排行榜，比起花巨資用律師控罪權力來保障權利的背後人，更多是弱者名字再次被抹黑，在為了取樂吸引銷量的排行榜上繼續被鞭撻。

28

在能夠震盪娛圈一時的浪湧來之前，辭職停約的越前龍馬一人乘車來到跡部大宅的門前，說要  
解除合約。

那個人再次高高在上看著他，藍瞳含著一早就無法明瞭的目光  
「...可以」

「解約金和違約的處置，」金髮少爺抱臂，微微一笑  
「都是我一句話就可以解決的事。」

「你，來參加派對就可以了」

29

輕輕一擦眼下傷痕，越前一臉陰沉憔悴走出了背後的大門，戴上連帽衛衣不想被認出來不想被人發現，卻在大閘門外的車道被人抓臂截住。

「觀月....」越前一掀眼皮，認出了來人。

他只是笑，不言不語只是把手上扇出一連照片，作為證據。

兩人在不情不願下走到了附近咖啡室僻靜角落，越前只是默默不語打量對方一打開就止不住的話閘子。

甚麼都沒有聽見，早就太累了。

「......要不要乾脆下海？輿論都這樣認為，堅持只會更不堪難看，你想想難道以假換真不是更輕鬆嗎？你不關心將來也考量以後還有其他出路嗎？而且——......」

眨了眨乾澀的眼睛，越前想像掛電話一樣，決斷地打斷對方的喋喋不休。

卻忽想想起那個太一的男孩，事後私下跟自己說的有所改變，那一刻的勇氣是前所未有的壓力卻又是唯一的出路和希望曙光。這種感覺比起想像未來的虛幻，卻更真實重重墜在自己肩膊上。

那個時候，男孩瘦窄的骨架微微打顫，冰涼的手指，和幾乎要承受不住而低下的頭顱。

越前閉上眼睛。

30

在日本最後一輯硬照是報上新聞頭版兩天的毆打事件。有些人說是他最後的丟臉，也有人覺得是少年最後的清高。

還有無數無窮以後更多趁熱鬧好奇的人在永遠流傳的影視史和網絡能找到那些證據照片也沒辦法，沒關係。導演在一時被逼停工之後就仍然活躍於幕後，種種掀起過的大浪也許總留下些痕跡和改變，但無論是好是壞是喜是樂都大抵盡歸於無。

沒人管得著，他已經息影退圈了。

二十歲時回去美國繼續升學，也在暑假期間乘火車去英國度假找男朋友。

越前在餘暇時間，重新打起了籃球。


End file.
